Tsubasa ETERNal SouLS
by lori777
Summary: Incluso los viajes más largos llegan a su fin, las manecillas del reloj siguen caminando y un nuevo futuro se está construyendo, quizá, el héroe de ojos llenos con determinación al final dejará de correr de mundo a mundo... [Está es una historia crossover con otras obras de CLAMP, tiene años viviendo en mi cabeza y finalmente salió de mi cabeza] Uso de OC (varios). Shonen ai/Shojo.
1. Sueño

**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia de un Universo Alterno en el cual se mezcla la teoría de que Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li son familiares de "Syaoran". Es un enorme crossover con muchos OC.**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Uso de OC. **

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

_**Sueño.**_

_La oscuridad bajo sus pies se transformó en arena, y en el horizonte se erigían dos columnas de piedra que asemejaban unas alas, las ruinas; mientras más se acercaba a ese lugar, la escena frente a ella se hacía más nítida, alrededor de las alas de piedra había una estación de excavación, ella la reconoció por las fotografías del trabajo de su padre. Al pie de la excavación había dos personas con el mismo rostro pero que no eran los mismos, y frente a ellos un grupo de hombres enmascarados vestidos de negro, entonces los reconoció, debajo de esas máscaras, las dos piezas faltantes del juego de ese cruel hombre, __Fei Wang Reed__. _

_—Sakura… Sakura… —exclamó un joven de cabello castaño, y ojos color ámbar. _

_La dulce joven abrió los ojos suavemente, sus hermosas orbes verde esmeralda se encontraron con la mirada de consternación de su prometido, miró a su alrededor para percatarse que se quedó dormida a medio camino, ahora estaba sentada en una banca del parque del Gran Rey Pingüino, había algunos niños jugando en la resbaladilla, otros corriendo riéndose en sus pequeños uniformes escolares. La joven se puso de pie con la ayuda de su prometido, Li Shaoran._

_—Necesito hablar con Eriol-kun… —exclamó la joven después de sentirse completamente despierta, con la visión de sus sueños fresca y clara en su mente. Shaoran la miró un momento, y asintió con la cabeza, en los ojos de Sakura había una gran determinación._

Durante su vida escolar juntos en la preparatoria Seijo, ambos jóvenes decidieron que al graduarse unirían sus vidas en matrimonio, ambas partes tenían todo el apoyo de sus familias respetando su decisión. En unos meses su boda sería una realidad junto con la vida universitaria. Su vida cambió mucho desde la partida de Shaoran a Hong Kong, su relación fue a distancia hasta que el muchacho regresó a la ciudad, por otro lado, unos meses más tarde que Shaoran se fue a su ciudad natal, su mejor amiga Daidoiji Tomoyo se fue becada a Inglaterra. Sakura no se sentía sola porque a su lado tenía a su familia, y un amigo especial, _Kero-chan_ además las _Cartas Sakura_ que ella creó con su propia magia.

La magia de Sakura se incrementó con el pasar de los años, gracias a su inmenso poder pudo ver lo que estaba sucediendo en tierras lejanas, y conoció la verdad sobre "otros mundos" donde vivían personas con su mismo rostro, "otros 'yo'" que compartían su nombre y un lazo. En esta época Sakura era capaz de convocar el poder de las _Cartas Sakura_ con un comando de voz, o incluso usando su voz interior, sin necesidad de utilizar el _Báculo de Estrella_, por esa razón cedió el artefacto mágico a su "otro yo" en "otro mundo".

El camino para regresar a casa no era largo, Sakura seguía viviendo en la misma casa con su padre. Cuando los jóvenes llegaron, la casa estaba vacía, Sakura sonrió con un poco de tristeza, mirando la pizarra de actividades estaba escrito que su padre, Kinomoto Fujitaka, pasaría unos días fuera de la ciudad debido a una excavación dónde requerían sus conocimientos, por otro lado su hermano mayor no vivía más con ellos, él se mudó a Tokio para cursar la Universidad dentro de la Academia Campus CLAMP pero no se fue solo, después de una dulce conversación y una tierna despedida, Tsukishiro Yukito, quién la "identidad falsa" del guardián de la luna Yue, le hizo compañía. La expresión triste de Sakura no duró mucho cuando una ráfaga naranja descendió de la escalera para posarse frente a su rostro.

— ¿Dónde estabas chamaca? ¡Hace hambre!—se quejó la pequeña criatura con un marcado acento de Osaka, sus gestos y movimientos hicieron sonreír a Sakura.

—Espera Kero-chan… antes debo atender algo importante—señaló Sakura con una sonrisa pero la decepción se dibujo en el rostro de Keroberos (Cerberos), la bestia guardián del sol, esa graciosa figura anaranjada era su "identidad falsa".

—Sakura… —la llamó Shaoran posando una mano sobre el hombro de la joven, —atiende tu asunto, yo prepararé la comida si no es molestia—agregó el muchacho, ella sonrió feliz como repuesta, él respondió el gesto con una suave sonrisa.

—Oi, chamaca—exclamó Kero captando su atención, él estaba flotando junto a la fotografía de Kinomoto Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura. —_Okaerinasai_おかえりなさい—dijo la pequeña criatura.

— _Tadaima_ただいま —respondió Sakura con una cálida sonrisa, su pequeño amigo siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor, su casa no estaba vacía siempre que en ella estuviera Kero-chan y la fotografía de su querida madre.

Sakura se dirigió al estudio de su padre para hacer la importante llamada, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo alcanzó a escuchar como Shaoran tenía un pequeño pleito con Kero sobre el menú del día, esas pequeñas "riñas", las risas, el olor de la comida, hacía muy feliz a la joven muchacha. Sakura se sentó en el cómodo diván e hizo la llamada a larga distancia a Inglaterra.

—_Bueno, ¿quién habla?—_preguntó una hermosa voz femenina que Sakura conocía a la perfección.

— ¡Tomoyo-chan!—exclamó con singular alegría.

—¡Sakura-chan!—exclamó la joven con doble energía. —Oh, Sakura-chan, ¿tienes la computadora que mi madre te envío a la mano?—preguntó la joven trigueña.

— ¿La computadora? Creo que… —pero antes de continuar fue interrumpida por Shaoran, quién tenía el aparato en sus manos, con una mirada supo que Kero estaba "vigilando" la comida, su querido Shaoran siempre sabía lo que ella necesitaba todo el tiempo. —_Gracias—_dijo Sakura con el movimiento de sus labios, —…la tengo en mi regazó Tomoyo-chan—finalizó Sakura. Tomoyo le dio unas pequeñas indicaciones a Sakura para que usara la máquina, la joven se confundió varias veces pero el resultado fue satisfactorio cuando en la pantalla de la máquina vio el rostro de su amiga, ambas se sonrieron mutuamente. La conversación continúo en línea, las jóvenes platicaron unos minutos antes que apareciera en pantalla el rostro de Hiragizawa Eriol, una de las reencarnaciones del poderoso mago Clow.

—Sakura-san, en qué puedo ser de ayuda…—exclamó el joven con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza, era una hermosa sonrisa, llena de serenidad y felicidad, entonces Sakura entendió que el joven encontró una gran dicha junto a su nueva compañera.

Mizuki Kaho fue una persona importante en la vida de Sakura, ella la consideró una gran amiga, la última vez que se despidieron no pudo saber que sería la última vez que la vería con vida. La vida de Tomoyo en Inglaterra cambió mucho cuando se involucró con Eriol, él estaba sólo debido a que Kaho murió en un accidente pero estaba en paz gracias a que lo que sucedió no lo vio en ningún sueño, sino que era parte de la vida. Eriol y Tomoyo se acercaron mucho, ahora compartían el mismo techo. La noticia de la muerte de Kaho entristeció mucho a Sakura pero también sentía mucha felicidad saber que dos queridos amigos se amaban mutuamente, y estaban juntos. La dulce sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció un momento para dar paso a ese temple serio.

—Eriol-kun, yo… tuve un sueño… —exclamó Sakura cerrando los ojos, recordando las imágenes nítidas de su predicción. El temple de Eriol cambió a uno más pensativo, raras veces las personas tenían la oportunidad de ver esa dura expresión. —… Un sueño sobre los Viajeros—continúo Sakura, abriendo los ojos, mirando directamente a Eriol. —Mi sueño me reveló que existen dos piezas más del ajedrez de "ese" hombre… —exclamó Sakura. Los dos jóvenes se miraron por largo rato sin decir palabra.

La pantalla de la máquina comenzó a parpadear, la señal de la llamada desapareció, la "nieve" en la pantalla comenzó a adquirir otra forma, un nuevo rostro misterioso apareció frente a Sakura, la imagen no era clara, sólo pudo ver parte de un kimono blanco, mechones de cabello negro color azabache, y parte del reflejo de unos anteojos que eran familiares para Sakura.

—_Lamento interrumpir su conversación, Kinomoto Sakura-san… —_dijo la persona en la pantalla, su voz era serena, en gran medida le recordó a Sakura la voz de su padre, e incluso de Eriol.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Por qué no puedo ver correctamente su rostro?—preguntó Sakura un poco nerviosa, a pesar de que sus poderes han aumentado, aún se sentía incomoda hablando con seres sobrenaturales. La persona al otro lado de la pantalla río suavemente pero Sakura pudo escucharlo claramente.

—_Lo siento, la tecnología no es mi fuerte, y "ésta" tecnología de "Piffle Princess & Daidoiji Corp." es poderosa. _—explicó el joven del otro lado de la pantalla con una sonrisa, Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de la compañía de la madre de Tomoyo, Daidoiji Sonomi. —_No tema, Sakura-san, no soy un fantasma… mi nombre es 'Watanuki', soy el dueño de una tienda que cumple deseos_—agregó el joven, la pantalla seguía fallando en ajustar la señal.

— ¿Watanuki? ¿Deseos?—repitió Sakura un poco confundida.

—_Estoy aquí porque usted, Sakura-san, tiene un deseo… _—dijo la voz con una gran solemnidad.

—Yo… no… —Sakura intentó negar que tuviera un deseo que requiriera algún tipo de magia, en especial magia externa.

—_Usted tiene un deseo, Sakura-san, un deseo que no puede cumplir por sí misma, o al menos no sin una guía, _—. Sakura frunció un poco el ceño ante tal afirmación. —_Un deseo que es resultado de su sueño premonitorio,… _—agregó Watanuki.

— ¿Cómo sabe sobre mi sueño?—preguntó Sakura ansiosa, pero no obtuvo repuesta, entonces comprendió que esa persona tenía un sistema para utilizar sus poderes.

—_Sakura-san, existe algo llamado "Limite de intervención" para cambiar el futuro, cada acción, cada palabra, está escrita en las estrellas y afectan delicadamente el curso de la historia,… Sakura-san, su deseo es "liberar" a esas dos "piezas" de las garras de "ese" hombre para que puedan encontrar la felicidad,… cambiar el futuro es algo complicado, y el precio por su deseo es muy alto… —_explicó Watanuki, cada vez la imagen en la pantalla se hacía más borrosa.

— ¿Precio?—exclamó Sakura intentando comprender el sistema mágico de ese hombre.

—_Yo puedo cumplir cualquier deseo, sí el cliente está dispuesto de pagar el precio… Si deseas algo tienes que dar algo a cambio, que tenga el mismo valor, ya no puedes recibir nada ni dar nada más, ni más… ni menos… que haya un balance_—explicó Watanuki con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

—Entiendo… —exclamó Sakura cerrando los ojos, — ¿Cuál es el precio por hacer realidad mi deseo?—agregó con una fuerte mirada.

—_Sakura-san, cuyo poder proviene de las estrellas, un poder que no equipará a ninguno, el ser más poderoso de su mundo… Si Sakura-san hace realidad su deseo bajo mi guía, el precio será… "Sakura-san no podrá tener descendencia". .._—exclamó Watanuki con mayor solemnidad.

—No podré… ¿tener hijos? —exclamó Sakura con un deje de tristeza.

—_Sakura-san no lo decida aún… piénselo, y nos volveremos a ver cuando haya tomado una decisión_— dijo Watanuki, y con esas palabras su imagen desapareció de la pantalla.

Sakura se quedó en silencio por un momento, estaba comenzando a reflexionar sobre las palabras de ese joven, Watanuki. En la pantalla apareció de nuevo la imagen de Eriol, quién decidió sacar a Sakura de sus pensamientos, a su lado estaba una preocupada Tomoyo.

— ¿Sakura-san?—llamó Eriol preocupado, había algo en el gesto de Sakura que no le gusto.

— ¿Sakura-chan?—repitió Tomoyo angustiada, finalmente sus voces captaron la atención de Sakura.

—De pronto la pantalla se puso negra, algo interrumpió la señal… —aclaró Tomoyo a su amiga.

—No sé qué sucedió, fue un truco sencillo pero astuto… —exclamo Eriol mirando fijamente a Sakura, esperando una explicación.

—Yo… debo irme… —exclamó Sakura aún distraída. Los dos jóvenes en la pantalla se compartieron una mirada de preocupación gesto que notó la joven de ojos verdes. —_Todo estará bien_—exclamó la joven con una sonrisa, sus amigos le correspondieron el gesto.

La conversación terminó, Sakura apagó la computadora, la joven salió directamente a la cocina guiada por los deliciosos alimentos preparados por su prometido, en la mesa se encontraban Shaoran y Kero compartiendo la comida alegremente, sazonado con un poco de discusiones, pero era algo normal, una forma de mostrar su cariño entre ellos, Sakura río suavemente pero su semblante se entristeció cuando miró el perfil de su amado, su deseo no era egoísta, cuando su primer sueño le reveló lo que estaba sucediendo en "otros mundos", y la manera que debía intervenir, Sakura se percató de la situación de todos los viajeros y sus clones, por esa razón sentía una gran tristeza al ver encerrados a esas dos personas, y realmente deseaba liberarlos, pero el precio no sólo la involucraba a ella, a pesar que era dueña de su propio cuerpo, sino que era una decisión que debía tomar junto con Shaoran. Cuando el castaño se percató de la mirada de Sakura sobre él, volteó a verla, ella se esforzó en dar su mejor sonrisa para ocultar los oscuros pensamientos. Los tres juntos compartieron una agradable comida.

Durante la tarde, Sakura habló seriamente con Shaoran antes que él partiera a su propia casa, ese viejo departamento donde vive desde la primera vez que llegó a Tomoeda. Shaoran tenía un semblante sobrio, escuchó por completo la explicación de Sakura, todo sobre sus sueños relacionados con los Viajeros, y su deseo así como el precio. Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, Shaoran nunca cuestionó que había sucedido con el "Báculo de Estrella", Sakura comenzó a preocuparse debido a que él permanecía callado. Unas lágrimas amenazaban por escapar de los hermosos ojos verdes de Sakura cuando finalmente sintió la presión de un dulce abrazo.

—Sakura, mi felicidad es estar a tu lado… con o sin hijos, por eso, cualquier decisión que tomes yo te apoyaré completamente—exclamó Shaoran sin soltar a su amada, ella sonrió alegremente sin poder evitar llorar un poco.

Sakura y Kero despidieron a Shaoran después de una tarde llena de deberes escolares y del hogar, y una deliciosa cena. La joven castaña se preparó para ir a dormir, como de costumbre, abrió el cajón de su escritorio para sacar el libro que contiene a las _Cartas Sakura, _y lo abrazó con fuerza, después del gesto se fue a recostar en su cama, ahora el mueble era más grande, pero algunas cosas nunca cambian, como el hecho que su querido amigo Kero es quién siempre apaga la luz de la habitación.

Sakura durmió profundamente hasta que comenzó a soñar, pero ahora era un sueño diferente, no era un sueño común, tampoco era un sueño premonitorio, por primera vez en su vida mágica estaba experimentando otra habilidad como "caminante de sueños". El escenario era oscuro pero poco a poco se definió como la fachada un hermoso edificio blanco, una estructura que combinaba la arquitectura occidental y oriental.

—Los sueños también son mundos, ambos tenemos esa habilidad de "caminar entre sueños", por eso podemos encontrarnos de este modo… —dijo una voz frente a ella. Un joven de cabello negro, anteojos, un hermoso kimono blanco con estampado de aves estaba sentado fumando una pipa.

— ¿Watanuki-san?—preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa, él asintió con la cabeza. A diferencia de Watanuki, Sakura estaba en pijama, un conjunto simple en color rosa con motivos de estrellas. — ¿Este lugar es su tienda, Watanuki-san?—exclamó Sakura mirando alrededor, él volvió a responder afirmativamente en silencio. —Esos anteojos… — susurró Sakura levantando su mano para tocarlos, cerrando los ojos pudo sentir claramente la presencia del mago Clow, entonces sonrió.

—Si pudimos encontrarnos de este modo significa que ha tomado una decisión sobre su deseo… —exclamo Watanuki dando una bocanada a su pipa al final. El humo se elevó al cielo.

—Sí… —respondió Sakura con una fuerte determinación. —Estaba preocupada, no por mí, sino por mi prometido, Shaoran, pero él me dijo que no importa la decisión que tomará, él me iba a apoyar, por eso… —, Sakura volteó a ver directamente a Watanuki, —por favor, pido su guía para poder hacer realidad mi deseo—suplico Sakura haciendo una breve reverencia ante Watanuki.

—El agua… es un elemento que sirve como un "puente" entre mundos, usted tiene una gran relación con el agua, Sakura-san… por eso… utilicé la magia de "The Watery" para atraer aquello que desea… le aseguró que funcionará… En cuanto esas personas lleguen a éste mundo, yo me haré cargo de hablar con ellos… para eso, debe visitar mi tienda fuera del mundo de los sueños… —indicó Watanuki sin dejar a un lado su pipa, Sakura escuchó atentamente a cada palabra.

Después de la explicación, el cuerpo de Sakura se desvaneció del mundo de los sueños, Watanuki se quedó un momento para reflexionar sus acciones, era una acción delicada pero era necesario, su función era cumplir deseos, y liberar a esos clones era el deseo de Kinomoto Sakura, además, el "límite de intervención" de Sakura aún no se agotaba, las decisiones que ha tomado ahora afectarían en gran medida el ciclo creado por FWR, y quizá el deseo oculto de Watanuki y "Syaoran" se haga realidad gracias a Sakura-chan.

Era un día hermoso cuando Sakura salió de casa para visitar la Tienda de Yuuko, su padre había vuelto de su viaje, así Kero no se quedaría solo, gracias a que Fujitaka posee la mitad de la magia de Clow es capaz de convivir con Keroberos sin asustarse, la amistad es mutua. Ese hermoso día Sakura no vería a Shaoran pero habló con él por teléfono antes de partir, sólo para sentir la fuerza de su apoyo, y escuchar su voz. Sakura comenzó a caminar por los alrededores, cerca del parque pingüino fue cuando comenzó a sentir una gran energía, todo a su alrededor lucía normal pero había algo en el ambiente que le indicaba que no era así, curiosamente Sakura tuvo el presentimiento que debía pasar a través de la resbaladilla del Gran Rey Pingüino, cuando lo hizo, al pasar al otro lado, todo era diferente. Después de unos pasos caminando, Sakura se encontró con dos postes negros y una barda que delimitaba una "barrera", y de fondo se encontraba justamente la Tienda que donde estuvo en su sueño.

—Bienvenida Sakura-san—saludó Watanuki desde el jardín frontal, él estaba acompañado por dos lindas niñas, una de cabello corto color rosa y la otra con el cabello largo de color celeste. —Ellas son Maru —exclamó señalando a la niña de cabello largo, —y Moro—agregó señalando a la otra pequeña. Sakura sonrió.

—Un placer conocerlas… Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura—se presentó la joven cordialmente, las niñas se acercaron a ella y recibieron caricias en sus pequeñas cabezas por parte de Sakura, ese gesto les agradó mucho a ambas. —Gracias, Watanuki…kun —agregó Sakura con una sonrisa, Watanuki se impresionó ante el honorifico 'kun'.

—Me alegras que hayas venido a visitarme, Sakura… chan— exclamó Watanuki como respuesta a las palabras de Sakura, la sonrisa de ella creció de oreja a oreja.

—Sabes, Watanuki-kun, me recuerdas mucho a mi padre, y a un amigo llamado Eriol-kun, no sólo porque los tres son parecidos físicamente, o porque sonríen mucho, también se parecen en el "aura", y también me llamas "Sakura-san" con respeto como mi padre y Eriol-kun, pero… me alegra mucho, en realidad me hace muy feliz, que me llames "Sakura-chan"… —explicó Sakura sonriente, Watanuki correspondió el gesto sosteniendo una sincera sonrisa.

Watanuki invitó a Sakura al jardín, el espacio ideal para realizar el conjuro. Sakura sentía mucha gran confianza en su corazón, y en su anfitrión, su mano en el bolsillo de su falda se aferraba a sus cartas mágicas, poderosos entes y grandes aliados, pero en especial, leales amigos.

—Sakura-chan… —exclamo el azabache desde el centro del área. —Por favor invoqué la magia de _THE Watery_, recuerde tener en mente su deseo, yo usaré mi magia para guiarte… _aunque si eres tú, no creo que sea necesario_—.

Cerrando los ojos, Sakura concentro toda su magia, usando su sueño como guía, buscando más allá de la Tienda, más allá de su mundo a esas piezas. El círculo mágico de Estrella se hizo presente brillando con intensidad, reflejando el gran poder mágico de su creadora. Watanuki espero con paciencia su momento para intervenir, pero sabía que ese momento jamás llegaría. El ente hecho de agua miró a su dueña, su amiga, rápidamente entendió el mensaje, uso toda su fuerza natural y mágica para atraer aquello que su dueña deseaba con el corazón, viajando desde el agua del pozo de la Tienda, el gran lago de agua pura en una montaña, cruzando el tiempo, cruzando dimensiones hasta encontrar su camino en el oasis del _país de Clow_. Frente a Sakura se formaron dos capullos de agua, dentro de ellos eran transportados dos figuras.

La primera figura tenía el pelo negro, rebelde, ojos de un brillante color rubí y piel morena, a diferencia de su original no estaba tostada por el sol de días de entrenamiento, poseía ambos brazos, y ninguna cicatriz en su mano. El segundo personaje era igual de hermoso que su original, la misma piel nívea, cabello dorado, aunque el suyo era mucho más largo, y sus ojos eran de un color marrón claro carentes de magia. Ambos estaban vestidos con el uniforme de los _soldados _de Fei Wang Reed.

Cuando el conjuro terminó, el ser mágico de agua regresó a su forma cómo _carta Sakura_, la joven susurró un _"gracias"_. Las dos figuras, liberadas del capullo, tocaron el suelo, se quedaron ensimismados, sin mirar nada en específico. Sakura se acercó a ellos, eran mucho más altos que ella, así que se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies, pasó sus brazos alrededor de sus cuellos, y los abrazó con suavidad.

—_Son libres_—susurró mientras aún los abrazaba. El gesto conmovió a Watanuki.

—Ustedes son clones creados por un hombre cruel, clones de cuerpo y alma, poseen las memorias de su original porque las almas resuenan pero lo que ha sucedido con sus originales no tiene nada que ver con su presente, ahora sus vidas les pertenecen…. —explicó Watanuki con solemnidad, —Necesitan nombres—, se dirigió al joven rubio. —_D. Flourite _es un nombre con poder, adecuado… _Yuui D. Flourite_—, ahora hablo para el moreno, —_Suwa_ es un lugar con gran protección… _You-ou_ es un nombre con fuerza, _You-ou Suwa_—.

Un sentimiento cálido invadió a los dos "nuevos" hombres, ahora poseían un nombre, algo que los diferenciaba del resto. Yuui recorrió con sus ojos y manos su cuerpo, reconociendo su identidad, de reojo observó que su "igual" hacía lo mismo; el moreno escudriño su escultural cuerpo. En un momento de reconocimiento sus manos se entrelazaron.

—Pueden quedarse esta noche— interrumpió Watanuki. —Maru, Moro… guíen a los invitados a sus habitaciones—, las dulces chiquillas tomaron de la mano a los dos caballeros, sus manos seguían unidas mientras eran arrastrados por las risueñas pequeñas.

Sakura observó la escena enternecida, como último acto del día Watanuki extendió una invitación para cenar pero la joven la rechazó amablemente, argumentó que extrañaba a su familia y prometido, Watanuki comprendió a la perfección. Los dos "niños del primero de abril" se abrazaron a modo de despedida. Sakura fue recibida con una cena sorpresa en su casa, su hermano mayor y Yukito fueron los invitados de honor, todo organizado por su amado prometido. Watanuki preparó una exquisita cena para su inusual familia e invitados. Doumeki recibió una simple explicación que fue suficiente para justificar la presencia de los dos hombres. Después de un par de copas, los dos inquilinos se fueron a dormir. En cuanto estuvieron solos, Doumeki se adueño de la cintura de su compañero.

—No es peligroso hacer una conexión con otro mundo—cuestionó Doumeki consternado.

—Nuestro encuentro estaba escrito en las estrellas… _Hitsuzen_—explicó el azabache observando el cielo nocturno, claro y cubierto de un mar de estrellas. —No te preocupes… _Todo estará bien_—añadió Watanuki con una sonrisa acentuando el agarre de Doumeki sobre su persona.

Los invitados de la Tienda se acomodaron en la misma habitación, durmiendo juntos con las manos entrelazadas, Mokona les hizo compañía, su imagen hacía eco una imagen parecida en un mundo lejano, una fría mano de metal sostenía una fría mano, los dos en compañía de la criatura espejo de Mokona, Soel. Un nuevo amanecer llegaría brillante al siguiente día, reflejando la luz de la esperanza.


	2. Clon

**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia de un Universo Alterno en el cual se mezcla la teoría de que Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li son familiares de "Syaoran". Es un enorme crossover con muchos OC.**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Uso de OC. **

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Clon.**

Los primeros días fueron confusos, ahora que eran libres debían adaptarse a vivir su nueva vida, ambos seres poseían las memorias de su versión original, _Fai_ D. Flourite y _Kurogane_, pero su destino, a partir de ahora sería diferente. Su camino comenzó a partir del segundo día, a pesar de la felicidad que sintió Yuui cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron con aquellas fuertes manos, esa persona parecía alguien diferente durante aquella mañana. Mokona, en su falsa identidad, fue su guía para llegar al lugar adecuado… el parque del Rey Pingüino.

—Es lo más lejos que puedo guiarlos—dijo el joven azabache que era Mokona. Yuui lo abrazó con cariño.

—Gracias Mokona, eso es suficiente—contestó el rubio con sinceridad.

Mokona no cruzó la barrera entre los mundos, pero los dos _clones_ si lo hicieron, estaban parados a la mitad del hermoso parque, en el horizonte en contraluz vieron una figura conocida, Sakura-chan. La joven les saludó de lejos, su hermosa sonrisa alivió todas las dudas y temores en ambos hombres. Sakura guió a sus nuevos amigos a su hogar, su paje estuvo de acuerdo en darles hospedaje en su casa.

—Llegaron en un momento justo… mi hermano sigue en casa y nos hará la cena, además quiero que conozcan a Kero-chan, Yukito-san, mi padre, y por supuesto… —se sonrojó un poco— a Shaoran—finalizó con una sonrisa. Todo el camino Sakura no dejo de hablar, necesitaba trasmitirles a ellos que los querían mucho, que ahora eran parte de su familia. Yuui se dejo envolver por el cariño de Sakura pero Taka parecía algo reacio. [N/A. El apodo de You-ou, bautizado por Yuui en la Tienda.]

La comida en casa de Sakura fue placentera, los invitados no fueron interrogados con preguntas incómodas, incluso Yukito se ofreció a cortar el cabello de Yuui durante la merienda, el joven de anteojos y sonrisa afable halago con creces las hermosas hebras doradas de Yuui, sus comentarios lo hacían feliz, el cambió lo hizo muy feliz, poco a poco era una persona más libre, y aquellos a su alrededor eran amables, todos excepto por _él_.

Yuui era muy diferente a su _original_, él no ocultaba sus emociones, no tenía un pasado oscuro, ni tampoco un hermano gemelo de cual lamentar su muerte, su corazón era sencillo, y gracias a Sakura-chan, aprendió a ser sincero con los demás, lo que más deseaba era acercarse a Taka, pero él no se lo permitía, siempre manteniendo una distancia cordial que entristecía a Yuui.

Taka era diferente a su _original_, no fue cegado por el deseo de poseer fuerza, no era orgulloso, o tímido, estaba confundido, su alma resonaba con las emociones que poseía su _original_, deseos de amor hacia "esa" persona, y no deseaba estar confundido, quería corresponder el cariño con un amor sincero, no el reflejo de un sentimiento. Taka estaba enojado, su humor cambiaba por culpa del rubio, cuando era amable con Watanuki, cuando abrazó a Mokona, cuando dejo que ese joven extraño (Yukito) le cortará el cabello.

—Sabes… Sakura-chan dijo que mañana podemos mudarnos… —comentaba el rubio recogiendo sus pertenencias, ahora viviría en otro lugar junto a You-ou. —Creo que la idea no es de tu agrado pero, es mejor que estemos… _juntos_—agregó Yuui, el moreno estaba sentado en una silla cerca suyo con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. —Si… Si no quieres vivir conmigo, sólo tienes que decirlo, Watanuki-kun dijo que nos puede ayudar—comentó el joven nervioso por el silencio. Los movimientos de You-ou fueron rápidos, acorraló al rubio contra la pared, sus orbes rubíes clavadas sobre ese rostro confundido.

—No decidas por mí lo que quiero o no quiero hacer, tú que te paseas con esa estúpida sonrisa, dejando que otros te toquen… —explotó el moreno, el rostro de Yuui se contorsionó en un gesto de dolor y lágrimas.

—Ellos son amables… Sakura-chan me dijo que si una persona es amable contigo, tú debes responderle con esa misma amabilidad—replicó Yuui ahogando sus lágrimas. — ¡Tú eres el que no ha sido amable conmigo!—reclamó el muchacho sin controlarse. — ¡Yo quiero que tú seas amable conmigo!—agrego desesperado. Taka se quedó en silencio, con la mirada hacia abajo.

–Lo… siento… —susurró mientras que con su pulgar se deshacía de las lágrimas de su compañero. Suavemente besó sus parpados, Yuui dejo de llorar.

You-ou abrazó con suavidad al joven rubio, se sentía correcto, se sentía bien, justo como su primer encuentro, buscar su calor, su compañía, reclamarlo cómo suyo, era algo que sentía adecuado, perfecto, finalmente el moreno se dejó envolver por sus emociones, aceptó su nueva libertad, y esa libertad la viviría junto a su persona más importante. Yuui era completamente feliz. Los dos rentaron un apartamento en el complejo "Apartamentos Hibiki", la dueña era _amiga_ del dueño de la Tienda.

El vestido era blanco como la nieve, la capilla era un lugar pequeño pero agradable para todos sus invitados. Su madre estaba de pie junto a ella mientras se daba los últimos toques, nunca imagino en su vida que este mágico día llegaría, pero en pocos minutos sería la esposa de Eriol Hiragizawa, y ese pensamiento la llenaba de felicidad. Sonomi sacó algo de su bolsillo, una caja, que ambas conocían a la perfección.

—Eres mi única y querida hija, tan bella como ninguna…. —dijo mientras usaba la llave para abrir la caja, ese gesto le trajo agradables memorias a la joven. —Estoy segura que ella sería feliz si usarás esto… —, el hermoso bouquet de _flor de cerezo_ seguía fresco como ninguno, la joven derramo una lágrima, el tesoro más grande de su madre, y ahora se lo heredaba a ella. La joven abrazo a su madre.

—Gracias mamá, te amo—exclamo la muchacha feliz.

—Yo también te amo hija querida… pero anda, o se hará tarde para tu boda—la regaño en broma su madre.

El velo fue colocado en su lugar, y todo estaba listo. El viaje hacia la capilla fue corto, la muchacha entró a la iglesia acompañada de su madre hasta llegar al altar, Eriol lucía exquisito en el traje que su misma prometida confeccionó. La bancas en la capilla estaban llenas por sus amigos más cercanos, la familia Kinomoto, Fujitaka, Touya y por supuesto su mejor amiga en el mundo, Sakura junto a su prometido, además de sus inusuales amigos, Yukito y Kero-chan, por otro lado, su madre le hacía compañía a Nakuru Akizuki y Supi-chan, además de dos invitados extras, fueron introducidos como Yuui y You-ou. El momento mágico de la boda fue el beso entre la novia y el novio, cuando se miraron a los ojos explotó todo el amor que sentían, y ese dulce gesto sólo sirvió para sellar su promesa. Sakura y Sonomi e incluso Yuui lloraron durante la ceremonia.

La recepción fue la parte más divertida, excepto para Supi-chan y Kero-chan que debían esconder su verdadera identidad aún cuando estaban "pequeños" (falsa identidad), para Rubimoon o Yue ese no era un problema porque su "falsa identidad" conservaban un cuerpo humano, e incluso una personalidad propia; ese hecho puso muy triste a Sakura que decidió hacer algo respecto, un deseo nació en su corazón, entonces, cuando nadie lo esperaba, en medio de la fiesta aparecieron dos hombres desnudos, uno era fornido, su piel bronceada brillaba como oro así como su cabello, por otro lado, el otro hombre era delgado con un cabello negro sedoso, y piel clara como porcelana. Sakura gritó del susto, Tomoyo se rió mucho al igual que Fujitaka y Eriol, Sonomi se puso feliz pero era porque estaba algo ebria, Nakuru le hizo segunda, Touya cubrió los ojos de Yukito avergonzado, You-ou hizo lo mismo por Yuui, y los seres transformados se quedaron mudos ante la sorpresa.

La despedida fue lo más difícil, Tomoyo aún debía terminar sus estudios en Inglaterra, y por supuesto, ahora su esposo, Eriol, le acompañaría en todo momento. Sakura se sintió aliviada, además, Tomoyo le hizo la promesa de que estaría presente el día de su boda con Shaoran. Las sorpresas no dejaron de llegar, unos meses después de la boda, Sakura recibió una llamada desde Inglaterra.

—¡Kyaa! ¡Tomoyo está embarazada!–gritó Sakura emocionada, todos dentro de su casa escucharon la nueva noticia.

Las gemelas nacieron en una hermosa tarde de verano, la fecha en el calendario era el siete de junio, bajo el signo de géminis, lo cual no fue una sorpresa. La primera bebé llegó cuando el sol se despedía, la segunda llegó cuando la luna se asomo por el horizonte. La primera vez que el amoroso padre sostuvo a sus pequeñas, su conexión fue clara, sus niñas heredaron su "magia".

—_Hikari_… —nombró a la primera niña en nacer, —_Yami_… —pronunció al ver el rostro adormilado de su segunda hija.

La casa Hiragizawa-Daidoiji revoloteaba la felicidad, el guardián de la Luna, Akizuki acurraba a las bebés en sus brazos, le hacía cariños todo el tiempo, muecas y gestos para hacerlas reír, por otro lado, el guardián del Sol, cuando nadie lo observaba, prefería leerle algún libro interesante de la enorme biblioteca. El momento favorito de las gemelas era por la tardes, cuando sus padres tomaban el té en el enorme jardín, Hikari era sostenida por su padre, y la pequeña Yami estaba en brazos de su madre quién entonaba una bella melodía que las hacía caer dormidas.

Durante la primavera se dio el primer viaje de las gemelas a Japón, la razón era por la boda de Kinomoto Sakura y Shaoran Li, vestidas de blanco, como dos pequeños ángeles, las lindas niñas hicieron amistad rápidamente con todos a su alrededor. Sakura las sostuvo mucho tiempo entre sus brazos, no importó que su bello vestido de novia, diseño original por Daidoiji Tomoyo, se arrugara un poco, en su pecho había cierto vacío que sabía que no iba llenar. Yuui y Taka fueron los siguientes en sentirse incómodos, las bebés se encariñaron de ellos rápidamente, su amor era tanto que durante la ceremonia estuvieron acomodadas en el regazo de ambos.

Sakura lloró de felicidad cuando finalmente, ella y su amado fueron proclamados "marido y mujer", el beso entre los novio fue dulce y suave, cuando el gesto terminó, todos en el lugar aplaudieron para celebrar su amor. Sakura era realmente feliz. La recepción se lleno de magia, flores y diversión. Las gemelas estaban fascinadas con los trucos de magia creados por las _Cartas Sakura_, Shaoran y Sakura bailaron juntos toda la noche.

Después de 2 años, los estudios de Tomoyo concluyeron, entonces ella y su familia regresaron a la tierra del sol naciente. El barrio había cambiado, ahora que Sakura y Shaoran estaban casados vivían en la vieja mansión del mago Clow, en un gesto paternal, Eriol se la entrego cómo regalo de bodas a la dulce joven. La familia de Tomoyo viviría con ella en la enorme mansión dónde creció con su madre. Sus nuevas amistades, el moreno y el rubio vivían cómodamente en un apartamento.

Unos meses más tarde, Yuui D. Flourite abrió una cafetería _"Cat's eye"_, gracias a la inversión de _Piffle Princess & Daidoiji Corp. _Su compañero de vida, You-ou Suwa trabajaba con él, la mayoría de las veces recibía ayuda de Akizuki Nakuru, que fungía el papel de "linda mesera". Los días eran divertidos en el departamento, en la cafetería con Akizuki, y mucha diversión conviviendo con Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol, pequeñas gemelas, Hikari y Yami, se divertían de lo lindo con los dos caballeros en la cafetería, comiendo postres, riendo, jugando, era la verdadera felicidad.


	3. Pluma

**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia de un Universo Alterno en el cual se mezcla la teoría de que Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li son familiares de "Syaoran". Es un enorme crossover con muchos OC.**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Uso de OC. **

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Pluma.**

El universo tembló, aquí, allá… sin perder la esperanza, confiando en el futuro. Una chispa, una luz, una resonancia, dos pequeños seres perdidos en el mundo, esperando su regreso. Sakura estaba rodeada de oscuridad, pero no era una presencia temible, sentía que ese sitio era un lugar conocido, _el mundo de los sueños_. Ataviada con un vestido blanco, Sakura buscó la razón para que su presencia fuera solicitada en aquel hermoso sueño, entonces apareció una pequeña luz,… una pluma. Sakura la sostuvo entre sus manos. _«¿Estás perdido? ¿Quieres un hogar? Ven, yo te cuidaré…»_ la pluma revoloteó frente al vientre de Sakura, entonces desapareció dentro de éste, acto seguido, Sakura vio a lo lejos, a un ángel, un verdadero ángel, hermoso como ninguno, con ojos color miel, y un hermoso cabello castaño, el ángel sonrió para Sakura mientras sostenía otra pluma con la misma presencia, «_¡Oh! Tienes una amiga, ella también será protegida»_ pensó la joven mientras reposaba sus manos sobre vientre.

La noticia de un nuevo embarazo de Tomoyo hizo feliz a la comunidad, sus hermosas gemelas ahora tenían la tierna edad de 3 años, y serían bendecidos con un integrante más para la familia. La cafetería de Yuui era todo un éxito, toda clase de clientes la visitaban, uno de los clientes regulares era una joven muchacha que trabajaba en un Jardín de Niños, el mismo al que asistían las gemelas, ella era su maestra favorita, a pesar de ser joven parecía estar casada con un abogado. El verdadero hecho sorprendente sobre esa chica era un secreto para la gente común, pero la comunidad en la que se rodeaban Yuui, y su amado, era diferente, cuando las gemelas la vieron por primera vez dijeron haber visto a un _ángel_ sobre su espalda, ella sólo se limitó a sonreír.

Las piezas del destino se volvieron a reunir. Sakura despertó aquella mañana con sus manos posadas sobre su vientre, justo cómo en su sueño, un poco confundida, ignoró aquel hecho. Shaoran le dio un beso de "buenos días", ella se sonrojó, la vida en matrimonio la hacía sonrojarse todo el tiempo, era feliz. Después de un delicioso desayuno, Kero-chan exigió ir a _Cat's eye_ por uno de los deliciosos postres de Yuui, debido a que era un día libre, Sakura lo complació. Sin contener la emoción, Kero cambió rápidamente a su segunda identidad falsa, tan alto como Taka, y con la piel bronceada, ojos dorados al igual que su cabello, toda su apariencia chocaba con el hecho de que fuera un ser que adoraba los dulces.

En el momento que Kinomoto Sakura y Hanato Kobato cruzaron miradas, el sueño de la primera tuvo sentido, una hermosa sensación cálida cubrió todo su cuerpo. Kobato le sonrió a Sakura, y ella le sonrió de vuelta, eso marcaría la pauta de su nueva vida. Eriol fue otro quién se dio cuenta de la nueva situación, con una mirada seria, decidió hacer su movimiento.

Una fresca taza de té le esperaba cuando la reencarnación de Clow. La tensión entre ambos hombres era inmensa, a pesar que los dos estaban en silencio con una sonrisa serena. Eriol había dejado de ser un niño hace mucho tiempo, ahora era un adulto joven, esposo y padre, poseedor de la magia de un poderoso mago. Watanuki era un retrato, a pesar de los años, su semblante no cambió, aunque su interior era diferente. Eriol fue el primero en hablar.

—Sakura-san está embarazada—dijo el joven después de darle un sorbe a su té, era delicioso. Watanuki se impresionó ante sus palabras para después sonreír. —Ella no lo sabe aún, o eso parece, creo que lo intuye, pero no puede creerlo en su totalidad debido al "precio" que pago por cumplir su deseo… —agregó pensativo, mirando directamente a esos ojos peculiares del joven dueño. —Ella no dijo nada hasta que nacieron las gemelas,… no estaba arrepentida porque sinceramente quiere a Yuui-dono y Suwa-dono, pero sintió una pesada tristeza cuando mis hijas nacieron… —explicó el azabache recordando las lágrimas de Sakura que se quedaron en el regazo de Tomoyo, su esposa, mientras la consolaba. —…_Hiciste trampa_—sentencio el hombre, finalmente Watanuki bajo la mirada. —Ella dijo que su deseo si haría realidad usando su guía… pero, hasta dónde tengo entendido realmente nunca interviniste—.

—…Usted es una persona increíble—declaró Watanuki, finalmente se decidió a hablar. –Es verdad, _hice trampa_ aquella ocasión… sabía desde el principio que Sakura-chan no necesitaba de mi ayudaba, incluso, usted hubiera sido capaz de ayudarla en su momento pero debía intervenir… era necesario—explicó Watanuki. —El _límite de intervención_ de Sakura-chan ha llegado a su final… —exclamo el azabache mirando a la nada.

—_El universo tembló pero se detuvo… _—declaró Eriol con seriedad. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba explicación ante aquellas palabras.

—Sakura-chan será capaz de crear el "milagro", y romper el ciclo… por mí bien, y el de la persona que es más cercana a mí, espero que sí sea—dijo Watanuki a modo de explicación.

—Si es Sakura-san, definitivamente _todo estará bien_—añadió Eriol con una sonrisa. En silencio, el joven inglés terminó su bebida tranquilamente, afuera de la Tienda soplaba una brisa suave.

La buenas nuevas sorprendieron a propios y extraños, gracias a un milagro del cielo, Sakura lo atribuyó a la imagen del ángel en su sueño, el ángel enviado por Dios, ella estaba embarazada, Tomoyo casi muere de la emoción, ambas jóvenes serían compañeras de embarazo, a pesar de que la damisela tenía unos cuantos meses más que la castaña. Shaoran lloró de la emoción, la sorpresa era inesperada. En otra parte de la ciudad, un joven abogado alzaba en el aire a su esposa frente a un "pequeño" público, los alumnos de su amada, todos rebozaban de alegría porque la _torpe_ maestra Kobato iba a ser madre.

La mañana era fría pero su corazón estaba tibio, a sus pies, las gemelas buscaban curiosas conocer a su nuevo hermanito, el nuevo miembro de la familia Hiragizawa era un varón, un hermoso y saludable príncipe, ella lo sostenía en brazos mientras le cantaba, el padre orgulloso acarició la delicada mejilla de su hijo.

—El príncipe necesita un nombre… —comentó Tomoyo viendo a su esposo.

—¡Ewon!—entonaron las gemelas, Eriol sonrió.

—Me parece perfecto, el príncipe… _Ewon_—exclamó Eriol, las niñas rieron.

El mejor regalo de cumpleaños para Sakura fue el nacimiento de su pequeño hijo. Otro pequeño miembro del club de "los niños del primero de abril". Cuando Sakura tuvo a su hermoso bebé en brazos, comprendió el verdadero significado de su sueño, el dulce niño en sus brazos era una segunda "reencarnación", los seres creados por magia, aquellos llamados "clones" no mueren, sólo desaparecen, el último acto de amor de "Sakura-hime" y "Syaoran" fue volver de dónde provenían, sin embargo, esos recuerdos seguían vivos, esparcidos por el universo, _llorando_… buscando un lugar al cuál pertenecer. Shaoran, quién era pariente lejano del Mago Clow, también supo la naturaleza de su pequeño pero era difícil pensar en "cosas complicadas" cuando mirabas al pequeño hacer una gracia, cuando bostezaba su nariz se arrugaba, a veces metía su pequeña mano dentro de su boca, y en su dulce rostro había un gesto feliz cuando sentía a sus padres cerca.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en la misma fecha, aquella mañana del primero de abril, un doctor de sonrisa amable, _Kudo Shuichiro _trajo al mundo a la bebé más hermosa del mundo, un verdadero angelito. Fue un gran esfuerzo de vida que aquella criatura naciera debido a su madre es una mujer de salud frágil, pero gracias a la protección _sobrenatural_ que la rodea, y la gracia de Dios, ella sobrevivió el alumbramiento, era el padre, Fujimoto Kiyokazu quién sostenía a su pequeña adorada mientras su madre los veía desde su cama, ella no pudo evitar entonar una canción, junto a ella sobre la cama había un misterioso peluche de un perro azul, su mejor amigo, e invisible ante los ojos, un hermoso ángel vigilaba la llegada de esa nueva vida.

_«Tsubasa»_

Li Tsubasa era un bebé feliz, todos a su alrededor lo amaban, era un milagro. Su tío, Touya, viajó desde Tokio para conocerle a primera hora, el niño lo adoró al instante. Hikari, Yami y Ewon se volvieron los amigos de Tsubasa, en especial el menor, ambos pequeños hacían todo juntos, disfrutaban de la compañía mutua. Tsubasa era un niño muy risueño, lo que más disfrutaba era la presencia de sus padres, lloraba mucho cuando ellos se alejaban, por lo que en una ocasión Shaoran pensó en algo, en la cuna de Tsubasa colocó los dos osos que conservaban ambos jóvenes, "Sakura" y "Shaoran", por alguna razón al pequeño le pareció una gran idea porque desde entonces duerme mucho más tranquilo, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír y llorar en ese momento.

Fujimoto Tsubasa era una bebé encantadora, Sayaka Okiura, la encargada del jardín de niños, y una hermana mayor para Fujimoto, cuidaba a la pequeña cuando su madre trabajaba con los niños, la directora no puso ningún obstáculo en criar a la niña que considera su sobrina en las instalaciones de su escuela. En el mundo humano y "no-humano" era querida. Cuando Tsubasa nació, la pareja se mudó de los Apartamentos Hibiya a una casa, regalo de Kazuto, el esposo de Sayaka-san.

_Años más tarde…_

—Tsubasa… —llamó una suave voz, casi como un murmullo. —¡Tsubasa! _*beep, beep*_… ¡TSU-BA-SA!—. El sonido de aquel grito mezclado con el insistente pitido del reloj despertador sacaron al pequeño castaño de su mundo de ensueño. Frente a sus ojos, flotando suavemente estaba una pequeña criatura naranja con alas.

—¡Ah, Kero-chan! Buenos días… —saludó el niño mientras estiraba los brazos para deshacerse de la pereza restante.

—¡Nada de "buenos días"! Chamaco torpe, se te hace tarde… —señalo Kero restregando el reloj en cara del "chamaco", entonces fue el grito de Tsubasa el que retumbo en la casa.

Kero vio como el muchacho hizo hasta lo imposible para asearse por completo, vestirse, tomar sus libros e ir a desayunar algo de forma fugaz, el guardián suspiro, todos los días era la misma rutina. Los pasos de Tsubasa escaleras abajo hacia eco hasta el comedor, ahí mismo lo esperaba su padre sentado, leyendo el periódico, mientras que su madre terminaba de servir el desayuno para su hijo.

—¡Buenos días!—saludó el jovencito casi sin aliento, sus padres se miraron entre sí, y compartieron una sonrisa.

—Come deprisa o no llegarás a tiempo… —señalo su padre quién miraba como su hijo devoraba el delicioso desayuno.

—Pero mastica con cuidado —señalo su madre justo a tiempo para darle un enorme vaso de jugo porque el muchacho se estaba ahogando con la comida.

—….Gracias mamá—exclamo más aliviado, —_gracias por la comida_—añadió con respeto.

En la puerta de su casa, el niño se preparo para partir, se coloco su par favorito de patines, eran color verde esmeralda, su favorito, además lucían geniales con los motivos chinos que él mismo añadió. Sus padres lo vieron alistarse, antes de partir, el castaño besó la mejilla de su padre y madre a forma de despedida, entonces salió disparado desde la entrada.

—Hoy será un día interesante…—mencionó Sakura con un tono de voz que su esposo conocía a la perfección, no era un simple comentario, era una afirmación.

—Me imaginó… —exclamo Shaoran con una sonrisa, rodeando con sus brazos a su esposa.

Tsubasa era un chico enérgico pero le costaba mucho trabajo salir de la cama por las mañanas, en una ocasión su padre dijo que era igual a su madre en ese sentido. El muchacho era la viva imagen de su padre, pero según Tomoyo, él tenía las orejas de su madre. La casa del castaño no estaba lejos de la escuela pero a él le gustaba el camino largo, aquel día era el nuevo inicio de un año escolar, ahora cursaría el quinto año. En su trayecto siempre se encontraba con las personas que son parte de su vida, a esa misma ahora podía encontrar a Yukito arreglando su jardín, veía Yuui vigilar a Taka mientras sacaba la señal de abierto de la cafetería, y al final siempre esperaba encontrarse con sus amigos en la entrada de la escuela, Hikari, Yami y Ewon, los hermanos Hiragizawa.

El pobre niño iba a gran velocidad, sólo por hoy decidió tomar un atajo para llegar a tiempo, el problema se presentó en un calle empinada, sin poder controlar su velocidad el niño iba disparado, justo en ese momento una silueta apareció de una esquina, Tsubasa no pudo evitar chocar contra esa persona. Su uniforme estaba completamente sucio, y sus caderas dolían debido al choque y la caída, la otra persona estaba encima de él, parecía ser otro estudiante, aunque su uniforme era diferente.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó el castaño tratando de ponerse de pie.

—¡Ah, no! Está bien…—respondió una voz dulce, era una niña.

—No, en serio.. Fue mi culpa—siguió el niño nervioso.

—Descuida, no me duele nada… —dijo la pequeña, fue en ese momento cuando finalmente sus ojos se encontraron, aquellas orbes de jade contra esos ojos ámbar.

La niña era de la misma edad que el castaño, aunque no lo notó al principio ella realmente era parecida a su madre, pero al mismo tiempo era diferente. Su uniforme era de la aclamada _Outo Academia Privada para Señoritas_, reconoció su característico símbolo de _flor de cerezo_, era el mismo que su abuela Nadeshiko portaba en las fotos de su juventud según su _tía_ Sonomi. [N/A. Headcanon. Outo es una academia donde se puede cursar desde el kínder hasta la preparatoria.]

—Hola..—dijo el niño algo nervioso.

—Hola—respondió la dulce niña con una sonrisa, sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas.

—Puedes llamarme…—balbuceó el pequeño.

—Mi nombre es…—decía la pequeña casi al mismo tiempo.

—…_Tsubasa_…—dijeron los dos niños al unísono, se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, entonces se rieron.

—¡Qué divertido!—señalo ella sin poder contener la risa.

—¡Es verdad!—cedió el pequeño, entonces se percató que realmente llegaría tarde a la escuela en su primer día. —Tengo que irme—dijo de pronto, la niña se entristeció.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?—pregunto ella, no quería que su encuentro terminará.´

—Eso es seguro, Tsubasa-chan—declaro el castaño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella lo imitó.

—Es una promesa, Tsubasa-kun—exclamo la pequeña alzando su meñique, el pequeño entrelazó ese dedo con el suyo haciendo una "promesa del meñique".

Esa primera promesa infantil se convirtió en el pacto que sellaría el encuentro de dos seres que se han estado buscando desde el principio, a través del tiempo y el espacio, hasta su feliz reunión. El mundo gira, sin detenerse, si tienes fe, su encuentro predestinado llegará, con cada paso, avanzando hacia adelante, hacia un nuevo amanecer hasta el día que se vuelvan a encontrar, porque… desde ese día, ellos no se volvieron a separar.


	4. Despedida

**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia de un Universo Alterno en el cual se mezcla la teoría de que Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li son familiares de "Syaoran". Es un enorme crossover con muchos OC.**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Uso de OC. **

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Despedida.**

Esa mañana había un sentimiento de nostalgia en el aire, Tsubasa no supo explicar que era aunque no le prestó mucha atención en realidad, se hacía tarde para sus labores matutinas. Como todas las mañanas, devoró con un gran velocidad su desayuno, sus padres le despidieron en la puerta, aunque está vez, su madre lo abrazó con fuerza por varios segundos, ella lucía triste, el muchacho no supo explicar la razón. En sus viejos patines, el joven castaño salió disparado a la calle al encuentro de Ewon, le prometió que hoy irían juntos a la escuela, aquel día iniciaría su último año como estudiante de secundaria.

—Ta… ka…. San…—murmuró Sakura al ver la espalda de su hijo, lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, Shaoran, quién estaba a su lado, la abrazo suavemente para consolarla, él sabía mejor que nadie la predicción que su esposa tuvo la última noche, incapaz de decirle nada a nadie, sin poder interferir.

Tsubasa decidió tomar el camino largo, deseaba saludar a su tío Touya, y al joven Yukito, había tiempo de sobra porque Ewon lo esperaría cerca de _Cat's eye_, lugar que estaba de paso en su trayectoria, eso igual significaba una oportunidad de decir "hola" a los dueños, así como Akizuki Nakuru.

—¡Yu-chan, buenos días!—saludó de lejos el muchacho al pasar, perfectamente pudo ver como el chico de cabellos platinados le sonrió y saludó con su brazo, detrás de él, en una mesa de jardín estaba su tío. —¡Touya-_jichan,_ buenos días!—exclamo el joven con una sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su tío, este sonrió a modo de respuesta.

El siguiente punto después de la casa de su tío era recorrer unas cuantas calles hasta la cafetería. Yuui, al igual que los niños que comparten el nombre, era algo perezoso para salir de la cama pero gracias a la presencia de You-ou siempre salían a tiempo para abrir el lugar, y con un poco de suerte, podían ver a Tsubasa pasar a toda velocidad en su camino a la escuela.

El joven rubio todavía bostezaba cuando preparaba las mesas exteriores del lugar, en una de las sillas estaban las gemelas, que no tenían cara de buenos amigos, y "el príncipe" Ewon. Akizuki había llegado temprano, estaba ocupado barriendo el lugar, You-ou estaba ayudando a su amante a terminar de colocar sillas y mesas. Tsubasa se acercaba a toda velocidad por la vereda, no parecía estar en descontrol sin embargo, justo cuando cruzaba la calle, un par de ruedas de uno de sus patines se zafaron provocando que cayera, en ese instante escucho el sonido del claxon de un auto.

—¡TSUBASA!—gritó Ewon con todas sus fuerzas.

La calle estaba cubierta de sangre, Tsubasa había logrado escapar del impacto pero no fue propia habilidad, había sido empujado por alguien mucho más fuerte. Yuui se percató que esa persona no estaba a su lado, lo busco con desesperación con la mirada, derramando lágrimas, su frágil cuerpo fue sostenido por las gemelas. El dueño del auto estaba de pie fuera de su vehículo como espectador de la tragedia, sobre su cofre había un cuerpo.

—Ta… ka…—exclamó Tsubasa cuando recobró conciencia de lo ocurrido, no estaba herido porque en el último segundo You-ou intervino empujándolo a salvo. El joven toco el rostro de su amigo, estaba frío. —¡TAKA!—explotó el muchacho en llanto, su amigo de toda la vida estaba muerto. El grito de Tsubasa fue la peor sentencia para el joven rubio, finalmente su alma se rompió en pedazos, el amor de su vida dejó de existir.

—¡Yuui-san!—exclamaron las gemelas al unísono cuando el rubio se desplomó por la tensión. Ewon abrazaba con fuerza a Tsubasa tratando de consolar su dolor, Akizuki lo secundó, con todo su poder mandó un mensaje a su "espejo", esperando que se encontraran rápido.

Yukito sintió un repentino dolor de cabeza, Touya noto el gesto de dolor en su rostro, en el segundo que iba a preguntarle a su amado cuál era el problema, el joven Yukito regresó a su verdadera forma, Yue. Con una mirada, el guardián de luna le indico al moreno que había problemas.

—Tsubasa está sufriendo—fue lo único que dijo antes de reunirse con su dueña.

El resto de lo sucedido es una niebla densa en la memoria de Tsubasa, su último recuerdo fue haber sido rescatado por su querido tío Touya, lo siguiente fue una extraña mezcla de voces y luces titilantes, el pobre muchacho estaba en shock. En casa, el joven fue recibido por los brazos de sus padres, su abrazo se convirtió en su pequeño refugio. Sakura agradeció a Touya por toda la ayuda. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tsubasa durmió entre sus dos padres, no dejo de llorar hasta que sus ojos estuvieron hinchados, y el sueño lo venció. Yuui fue acogido por la familia Hiragizawa, el rubio estaba en un estado emocional frágil.

El funeral fue privado, sólo la familia Hiragizawa, Li y allegados fueron invitados a la ceremonia. Los preparativos tradicionales habían sido llevados a cabo por Yuui, su único familiar. Rompiendo un poco con la tradición, Tomoyo y sus hijas entonaron una melodía, ella sabía que su voz era algo que apreciaba Taka. Yuui se quebrantó de nuevo cuando sostuvo finalmente la urna con la cenizas de su amado, en aquella tabla estaba escrito su nombre… "_Rey Halcón"_.

Su alma se hizo pedazos al perder su persona amada. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas dejando huella de su dolor. En sus ojos marrones no había vida, se quedó en cuclillas en una esquina del cuarto, a su lado había una bandeja de comida que no había tocado, las dos bestias del sol le hacían compañía en silencio. Habían pasados días desde que cayó en aquel estado catatónico. La felicidad que acumuló durante años, su hogar, su trabajo en la cafetería, todo se había esfumado en cuestión de segundos.

Un día se levantó en automático, sus pies lo guiaron hasta la entrada de la Tienda, el rubio no parecía haberlo notado, cuando menos se lo esperó era arrastrado por dos pequeñas curiosas hasta un cuarto especial del edificio, dentro de ese lugar esperaba el poderoso Dueño, iba vestido con sus mejores galas.

—Pobre criatura… —dijo Watanuki acariciando su rostro, —crees que no tienes una razón para vivir, y te has encerrado dentro de tu corazón… si eso te hace feliz, lo respetaré pero, aún no es el final… —entonces, con sus dos manos sujeto el rostro de Yuui, recitó un conjuro que aprendió de un _viejo conocido_.

Watanuki no tuvo que ir tan profundo dentro del corazón de Yuui, éste era sencillo, su persona más amada era You-ou. El joven dueño encontró la figura de Yuui justo cómo la primera vez que llegó a su Tienda, en cuclillas, lloraba a mares, alrededor de él sólo había agua, reflejo de las lágrimas derramadas.

—Yuui-san… —exclamo Watanuki cuando estuvo cerca. Yuui lo miró distraído.

—Ta…ka…—dijo el rubio como un mantra. —Taka se ha ido… Taka murió…—añadió sin contener su llanto.

—¿Estás enojado con Tsubasa-kun por lo sucedido?—pregunto Watanuki atrayendo su atención.

— Yo no culpo a Tsubasa-kun… —declaró Yuui recobrando algo de control.

— Él no lo ve así, ha estado atormentado por la culpa sin conseguir tu perdón. Tsubasa-kun… —explicó Watanuki con un semblante triste.

—¡Eso no…!—se quejó Yuui, un deseo de ver a Tsubasa para explicarle que no estaba enojado con él nació en su interior.

—Yo sabía lo que iba a suceder con él, pero no hice nada por evitarlo—dijo Watanuki, Yuui se sorprendió ante la confesión. —¿Estás enojado conmigo por no hacer nada?—añadió sonriendo con tristeza, el rubio negó con la cabeza, —Me alegra—confesó Watanuki, —You-ou me habló en un sueño antes del accidente… él me pidió un deseo, no quería dejarte solo, quería que tuvieras algo que fuera de los dos… si deseas ver su deseo cumplido, por favor, Yuui-san… ¡despierta!—declaró Watanuki recordando aquella visita, la advertencia la recibió de Sakura, y el moreno tomo su decisión.

_«Yuui es débil… no puede quedarse sólo» fueron las palabras de You-ou para Watanuki antes de anunciar su deseo._

Watanuki salió del corazón de Yuui con sumo cuidado de no dañarlo, frente al él el joven rubio poco a poco recuperó su propia conciencia, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su rostro completamente sucio. Watanuki ordenó a sus niñas, Maru y Moro, que auxiliaran a Yuui a arreglarse, lavar su rostro y cambiar de ropa, al finalizar su tarea, las pequeñas regresaron con el rubio a la habitación de los Tesoros donde Watanuki esperaba. Frente a Watanuki flotaban dos misteriosos objetos. Uno de ellos era un brazo cercenado, el otro un trozo de cristal extraño, el brazo que perdió Kurogane, rescatado por Yuuko antes de la destrucción de Celes, y la magia de Fai que fue el pago por el brazo mecánico de Kurogane que reemplazo su extremidad perdida.

_«Yuuko-san guardó estos objetos para cuando fueran necesarios, quizá ella también sabía lo que iba a ocurrir» _reflexiono Watanuki con un semblante triste.

—Con estos elementos… —se dirigió a Yuui, —voy a cumplir el deseo de You-ou…—sentenció Watanuki. Los objetos se elevaron en el aire, el círculo mágico de Watanuki hizo aparición, la magia comenzó a acumularse a su alrededor, los objetos se envolvieron en una luz mágica, en ese estado se fundieron en uno sólo tomando la forma de un bebé. Yuui recibió al niño en sus brazos.

—Ese niño no es humano pero crecerá al ritmo de cualquier niño real… es tuyo y de You-ou—explicó Watanuki con una sonrisa, recuperando el aliento. —Creo que necesita un nombre…—indico el azabache mirando del rostro gordito del bebé.

—_Karasu_… tu nombre será Karasu—declaró Yuui en lágrimas abrazando a su pequeño _hijo_.


	5. Oden

**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia de un Universo Alterno en el cual se mezcla la teoría de que Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li son familiares de "Syaoran". Es un enorme crossover con muchos OC.**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Uso de OC. **

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Oden.**

El dueño de la tienda solía disfrutar la comida del mundo espiritual, le gustaba la tienda del Oso de Baumkuchen, también adoraba comprar de vez en cuando un poco de Oden del Zorro, su favorito. El señor Zorro preparaba delicioso oden cuando vio al azabache acercarse, hizo una gran reverencia para saludarlo, desde que Doumeki vivía con el nuevo dueño su popularidad aumentó así como su estatus, ya no era aquel muchachito que no comprendía.

—Buenas tardes, le sirvo lo de siempre para llevar— exclamo el señor Zorro, Doumeki asintió con la cabeza.

Doumeki colocó la bolsa de Baumkuchen en uno de los asientos, pero entonces notó que el pequeño hijo del señor Zorro estaba protegiendo algo, curioso, el joven se acercó y notó que era una cría de zorro, podría decirse que de una raza diferente, porque ese pequeño zorro de pelaje oscuro poseía siete colas, aunque todavía eran muy chiquitas.

—Hermoso— exclamo el mayor.

—Es una ella— comentó el pequeño zorro, —papá y yo la encontramos sola, no tiene a nadie, ésta sola— agregó en un tono triste.

Doumeki estiró la mano para tocar a la pequeña, la linda kitsune restregó su cabeza contra la mano del joven, lucía feliz.

—¡Qué extraño!— exclamó el pequeño zorro, —No había dejado que nadie se acercará a ella, ni siquiera a mi padre o a mí— comentó alegre.

Sin decir una palabra, Doumeki tomó a la pequeña en brazos, aquel gesto tuvo como resultado una trasformación en ella, dejó de verse como un zorro para ahora lucir como una niña humana, aunque todavía tenía una cola y pequeñas orejitas. —Me la llevaré a casa para criarla— explicó Doumeki viendo a la pequeña. El pequeño zorro se sonrojó, estaba muy feliz porque su amiga iba a tener un hogar.

—Eso es muy generoso de su parte, señor— dijo el padre, que estaba empaquetando su orden. —Hijo, creo que necesitará tu ayuda— comentó el padre, el pequeño zorrito tomo las bolsas con comida y se dirigió a la tienda del joven Watanuki.

Watanuki estaba esperando en la sala con Mokona, los dos bebía un poco de sake, cuando de pronto apareció Doumeki en el patio junto con el pequeño zorro de oden, el joven llamó a Maru y Moro para que ayudaran con los paquetes, Mokona se fue detrás de ellas, deseaba ver que podía robar de la comida, mientras que Watanuki se quedó observando Doumeki a y su pequeño bulto en brazos.

—Ahora eres niñera— comentó el joven hechicero un tanto sarcástico.

—No, no lo soy— contestó Doumeki ignorando las malas intenciones de su compañero de vida.

—¿Y qué nombre va a tener? Necesita un nombre— comentó el pequeño zorrito.

—Tienes razón pequeño— dijo Watanuki con una sonrisa, miró a Doumeki y luego a la pequeña. —Haruka... Watanuki Haruka— exclamó con solemnidad.

—¿Haruka?— exclamó Doumeki un tanto halagado.

—Si, como tu abuelo, creo que un nombre fuerte para protegerla— explicó Watanuki.

—... si tu lo dices— comentó Doumeki, el azabache se rió. En ese momento le pidió a Doumeki que se acercará, y después de besar su mejilla tomo a la pequeña Haruka en brazos. Haruka no hizo ningún ruido cuando se encontró ahora en el pecho de Watanuki, por primera vez en la noche, Watanuki vio la sonrisa de Doumeki.

El joven azabache despidió a su pequeño amigo, y se dirigió adentro para preparar la cena, fue ayudado por Maru y Moro. Justo después de comer, la nueva 'familia' se sentó junta, Watanuki presentó a la nueva miembro y todos la recibieron con alegría.

El calendario marcaba el día siete del mes de Octubre, en aquel día iba a ver una gran reunión, era el primer aniversario del pequeño Karasu, y su padre preparaba una gran fiesta en su cafetería pero antes, se dejo guiar por su instinto y llegó a la Tienda donde se conceden deseos, esta ocasión fue recibido por el hombre que conocía con el nombre de Doumeki, él no dijo nada hasta que fue llevado ante la presencia del joven dueño.

—¿Watanuki-san?—exclamo Yuui, su pequeño en brazos comenzó a desesperarse.

—Bienvenido, Yuui-san—exclamo Watanuki, estaba sentado en el jardín jugando con una pequeña.

—Es hermosa…—exclamo el rubio al ver a la pequeña, sin pensarlo dejo libre a Karasu, el bebé se acercó a la niña, y se sonrieron.

—Debo pedir una disculpa, creo que ella es la razón para que usted se encuentre aquí… —dijo Watanuki observando a los dos bebés, —creo que necesitaba amigos—agregó con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?—preguntó el rubio, la niña se veía muy feliz jugando con alguien de su edad.

—_Watanuki Haruka_—exclamo el "padre" orgulloso, Yuui sonrió.

—SI usted lo permite me gustaría llevar a Haruka-chan a mi cafetería, hoy celebraré el cumpleaños de Karasu—dijo Yuui levantando a su hijo, el joven dueño acepto con mucho gusto.

Haruka fue custodiada por _Mugetsu_ en su forma falsa, éste acompaño a Yuui hasta su mundo, la cafetería. Al principio la pequeña estaba muy nerviosa por ver tantas caras desconocidas pero después de un tiempo, comenzó a divertirse mucho con las bromas de Kero, las gemelas la adularon mucho, Tomoyo cantó una canción en honor del cumpleañero que la pequeña zorro disfrutó, ella se encariño con Sakura casi de inmediato, así como a los dos "Tsubasa". La primera fiesta de cumpleaños de Karasu fue un éxito, y Haruka había conseguido un nuevo amigo.


	6. Princesa

**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia de un Universo Alterno en el cual se mezcla la teoría de que Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li son familiares de "Syaoran". Es un enorme crossover con muchos OC.**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Uso de OC. **

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Princesa.**

Ewon conoció al amor de su vida, sin pensarlo dos veces se casó con ella, en realidad, fue una doble boda, en la misma fecha, Tsubasa y su novia unieron sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio, a pesar de los jóvenes que eran los cuatro, sus familias apoyaban completamente la unión, excepto quizá, el padre de la novia que estaba furioso con Tsubasa-kun por haberse "robado" a su hija. Los invitados fueron pocos pero apreciados, por parte de Ewon, sus padres le hicieron compañía así cómo Nakuru y Spinel Sun en su forma falsa humana, su abuela estaba sentada junto a un viejo enemigo, sus hermanas mayores estaban hermosas, ataviadas en vestidos diseñados por su madre, y acompañadas por sus respectivos novios, ambos trabajaban en la industria de la animación, el novio de Hikari era un _geek_ de cabello oscuro y anteojos que se sonrojaba cada vez que ella lo besaba, la pareja de Yami, su futuro esposo, era un chico deslumbrante, todo un príncipe, que le fascinaba halagar a la dueña de su corazón; los invitados de Tsubasa fueron más en número, los padres del novio y la novia, además de su querido tío en compañía de Yukito, su amado abuelo Fujitaka que era el acompañante de Sonomi, Kero en su forma falsa, en el regazo de la madre de Tsubasa-chan había un peluche de un perro azul, además de la presencia de Yuui quién llevó a su pequeño hijo, Karasu. Desde lejos, un hombre en kimono les envío su bendición a las parejas.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la familia Hiragizawa se acrecentó, la adorable esposa de Ewon se embarazó, la voz se corrió entre todos sus conocidos, Tomoyo y Eriol eran felices, iban a convertirse en abuelos, las gemelas también se alegraron, finalmente tendrían un sobrino al cuál mimar con todo su cariño. El bebé nació el día cinco de septiembre, una hermosa tarde de otoño, justo unos días después del cumpleaños de su abuela. Tomoyo lloró lágrimas de alegría cuando su querida nuera le permitió cargar por primera vez a su pequeño nieto. Toda la familia estaba reunida alrededor de los jóvenes padres.

—¿Cuál será el nombre de mis sobrino favorito?—preguntó Yami mirando a la pequeña criatura.

—Hirose, su nombre es Hirose—declaró su hermano menor, Ewon, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

—¡Hola Hirose!—saludó Hikari con una enorme sonrisa, ahora el bebé estaba en brazos de su abuelo.

Hirose era un niño hermoso, tenía todos los rasgos de su abuela, por esa razón sus tías comenzaron a llamarlo con cariño "princesa" debido a que su padre, Ewon, era el príncipe. Sin pedir permiso, las gemelas diseñaban todo tipo de trajes fastuosos para el pequeño Hirose, ninguno de sus padres estaban molestos por la situación, Ewon sólo dejaba "ser" a sus hermanas mayores porque cuando él era pequeño sufrió la misma suerte. Los trajes sólo era una parte de la diversión, tomar fotografías y videos sobre la vida de su querido sobrino.

La vida de Hirose estaba llena de amor y alegría, su felicidad fue completa cuando finalmente pudo conocer a sus primeros amigos, Karasu y Haruka, desde el primer momento que vio a ese misterioso niño supo que esa persona era especial para él, _la princesa encontró a su gendarme_.


	7. La flor de la niña del cerezo

**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia de un Universo Alterno en el cual se mezcla la teoría de que Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li son familiares de "Syaoran". Es un enorme crossover con muchos OC.**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Uso de OC. **

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**La niña de la flor de cerezo.**

Un viaje sin final, un continuo saltar entre dimensiones, nunca detenerse, nunca descansar, siempre hasta adelante, avanzando con la frente en alto, y una gran determinación. El ciclo inconcluso… iba a terminar.

Tsubasa-chan gritó de emoción cuando su médico de cabecera le dio la noticia, simplemente no podía creerlo, en unos meses iba a ser madre. Tsubasa se desmayó de la impresión cuando recibió la noticia, por suerte fue salvado de golpearse de lleno en el suelo por Ioryogi. La noticia del embarazo de Tsubasa corrió rápidamente entre sus conocidos. Gracias especialmente a _THE Wind_, Sakura recibió la noticia, la felicidad era tanta que no le cabía en el pecho.

El día primero de abril era una fecha importante para muchas personas, era el cumpleaños de Sakura, Tsubasa, Tsubasa-chan y Watanuki, ahora el nuevo integrante de la familia iba a repetir la misma suerte. La hermosa bebé fue nombrada en honor a su abuela, en casa de los Li-Kinomoto, las _cartas Sakura _hicieron fiesta, en especial _The _Flower, está simpático ente mágico lleno la casa con la flor que simboliza el nombre de su dueña, su amiga.

El día que nació _Li Sakurako_ cayeron las estrellas… había nacido un ser mágico que superaba el poder de la estrella, ella poseía el poder para cambiar el mundo y romper el ciclo. Watanuki lloró aquel primero de abril, sin decir nada, corrió hacia la entrada de la Tienda, hacía unos pocos minutos, su amado Doumeki había salido hacia el hospital para conocer a la bebé de los Li, él le dio alcance más allá de los límites de la Tienda, más allá de ese pequeño mundo. Doumeki lo recibió en brazos emocionado, ambos compartieron lágrimas. Esa misma tarde fueron a conocer en persona a la poderosa criatura.

Sakurako era el orgullo de clan Li, fácilmente se podía ver el enorme poder mágico que contenía ese pequeño cuerpo. La magia de Sakurako era una resonancia de su linaje como heredera del mago Clow, y el poder que se ocultaba bajo las arenas en aquellas ruinas de un reino lejano en otra dimensión, el poder de la princesa del desierto, su linaje como heredera máxima del clan Li, además de su legítima herencia de la magia del poder de la estrella. Su nacimiento marcó un cambió…


	8. Generaciones

**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia de un Universo Alterno en el cual se mezcla la teoría de que Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li son familiares de "Syaoran". Es un enorme crossover con muchos OC.**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Uso de OC. **

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Generaciones.**

Una chiquilla divertida jugaba con un montón de hojas secas que caían del enorme árbol del patio de su casa. En el árbol la miraba una criatura de piel verdosa con ojos amables, una _carta Sakura_… _The Wood_. Las _cartas Sakura_ adoraban jugar con la pequeña heredera de la casa Li. La niña era hermosa, de cabellos largos y castaños, con enormes ojos verdes, en ciertos momentos recuerda a la figura de su emblemática abuela, Kinomoto Sakura.

Una lluvia de pétalos se unió al festival de hojas, haciendo que la diversión fuera doble, pero un celoso ente de agua interrumpió la diversión dejando caer una lluvia cristalina sobre los presentes. De pronto apareció un niño de cabellos largos, con ojos de un azul semejante al color de la bóveda celeste sobre sus cabezas, se acercó con una sombrilla decorada con la imagen de _Suppi-chan, _y otra para la pequeña que presumía la imagen de_ Kero-chan_, ambas cortesía del diseño original de Daidoiji Tomoyo. Detrás de ese niño, estaba la presencia de un pequeño hermoso como una "princesa", de cabellos negros que bajo el sol brillaban color morado, con ojos de un azul intenso como la noche, éste pequeño iba cargado con una cámara de video, grababa todos los momentos de ambos niños. Finalmente, a los tres chiquillos se acercó una niña torpe de apariencia común, cabellos negros con ojos de un azul claro.

La primera niña es Sakurako, hija de Li Tsubasa y Fujimoto Tsubasa-chan, también conocidos como "Sakura" y "Syaoran" del mundo de Clow, quienes reencarnaron en un nuevo mundo conocido como el _País de _Tomoaeda, y nieta de Kinomoto Sakura y Li Syaoran, de tan sólo cuatro años de edad. El segundo muchacho, en realidad es una creación de Watanuki, lo creo a partir de dos elementos, la magia de Fai D. Flourite y el brazo de Kurogane, él era _hijo _ de Yuui D. Flourite, el pequeño sólo tiene doce años. El tercer niño, es el nieto de Tomoyo, hijo de su segundo hijo con Eriol, muy parecido a su abuela en ciertas maneras, es el mayor que su prima Sakurako por seis años, es decir, tiene 10 años. La cuarta niña es la hija adoptada de Watanuki, una pequeña _kitsune_ abandonada que ahora él y Doumeki estaban criando en familia, ella tiene 11 años humanos.

La razón de su reunión era una fiesta en la casa de la familia Li para celebrar el cumpleaños de todos los nacidos el día primero de abril, los invitados eran varios, todos los amigos y familiares reunidos para compartir las alegrías de la vida. La siguiente generación, es decir, esos pequeños niños jugando en el patio, son el reflejo de una historia de vida, cada uno era especial a su manera, y eran completamente amados por todos quienes los rodeaban. Eran el brillo de esperanza para un nuevo amanecer.

"_El fututo aún no está decidido"_

"_Todo estará bien"_


	9. Cherry Camellia

**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia de un Universo Alterno en el cual se mezcla la teoría de que Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li son familiares de "Syaoran". Es un enorme crossover con muchos OC.**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Uso de OC. **

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Cherry Camellia.**

Corriendo bajo la lluvia, huyendo de su hogar, escuchando los gritos desesperados de su padre por retenerlo a su lado. Enormes lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia en su cara, sus hermosos ojos azules eran la imagen de un océano, un profundo océano lleno de tristezas y remordimientos. Siempre lo supo, desde que era muy pequeño sabía que no era humano, intentó pensar que era especial como sus amigos, una persona con poderes sobre humanos, pero simplemente era el resultado de un experimento fallido y un corazón roto.

El sonido del teléfono inundó el silencio de la mansión Hiragizawa-Daidoiji, fue la misma dueña del hogar quién respondió al llamado, una desesperada voz clamaba por hablar con el más joven de la casa, su súplica fue atendida de inmediato. En la gran mansión viven Eriol con su esposa Tomoyo y sus dos hijas gemelas, Yami y Hikari; pero de vez en cuando Tomoyo y Eriol son visitados por su único nieto, el único niño de su hijo menor Ewon. Esa noche él se encontraba de visita, Hirose adoraba visitar la biblioteca de su abuelo.

—¿Hola?— contestó el joven desde la el teléfono de la biblioteca.

—¿Hirose-kun?— exclamó una voz suave, entrecortada, parecía contener el llanto mientras hablaba.

—¿Yuui...Yuui-san?— respondió el muchacho preocupado, él reconocía esa voz tan suave porque esa persona era una amistad cercana de su familia.

—Hiro-kun, Hiro-kun, por favor, dime que mi hijo está contigo— suplicó el rubio, Hirose no podía verlo, pero él se aferraba al teléfono con desesperación.

—¿Karasu-chan...que diga, Karasu-kun? Pues no, en realidad no lo he visto en un tiempo— contestó Hirose con sinceridad, Yuui sintió que el mundo se le venía encima y no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

—...'sob, sob'...—.

—¿Yu-Yuui san? ¡Por favor no lloré! No sé qué sucedió pero enseguida le ayudó a buscarlo— exclamo el joven muy preocupado, Yuui respiro hondo.

—Gra-gracias Hiro-kun, lamento molestarte, yo... yo salgo enseguida para buscar-—.

—¡No!— lo interrumpió el joven. —Mejor quédese en casa por si vuelve, yo saldré a buscarlo— agregó el muchacho.

Después de unos agradecimientos más por parte del rubio se terminó la llamada. Hirose salió disparado hacia su habitación y se puso uno de sus impermeables favoritos, uno que su abuela diseño para él cuando era niño pero que todavía le quedaba a la medida, lo suficiente para cubrirse de la lluvia, agarró un paraguas y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

—¡A dónde crees que vas!—. Dos esculturales cuerpos femeninos se convirtieron en un obstáculo, sus dos bellas tías cubrían la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, Hirose sabía que no iba a ser fácil burlar a sus tías pero necesitaba intentarlo.

—Voy a salir un momento, es una urgencia— dijo el muchacho tratando de pasar, pero dos brazos lo detuvieron por los hombros.

—Claro que no, tú no vas a ningún lado— exclamó Hikari.

—El cielo se está cayendo, es estúpido salir— agregó Yami.

—Pero, ustedes no entienden, necesito ir, él me necesita— argumentó Hirose desesperado.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?— apareció Eriol en la entrada justo detrás de sus hijas, acompañado de sus guardianes, ahora guardianes de Hirose.

—¡Padre! Hirose-kun quiere salir con ésta lluvia— exclamo Yami tratando de explicar la situación, pero su padre no lucía afectado, al contrario, sonreía serenamente como suele hacerlo todo el tiempo.

—Pues creo que el muchacho ya se escapo— comentó el anciano con un poco de burla, las dos mujeres voltearon para ver que la puerta estaba abierta y su sobrino había desaparecido, las dos se quedaron boquiabiertas.

—No se preocupen, 'éstos' dos irán a protegerlo— aclaró su padre, entonces los dos guardianes salieron de casa para seguir al joven.

Hirose corrió bajo la lluvia, no era la primera vez, cuando era más pequeño sucedió algo parecido, "ese" niño huyó de casa desesperado y él lo encontró, aunque en esa ocasión no llovía, sólo era el ocaso y a él le preocupaba que ese niño estuviera sólo, desde entonces, el joven a quién apodan "princesa" no se ha separado de él. _«Estúpido Karasu-chan»_ pensó herido, odiaba que el muchacho siempre fuera tan egoísta con sus emociones.

Los guardianes mariposa salieron detrás de su amo pero cuando le dieron alcancé sus ordenes cambiaron, a pesar de haber sido creados por Eriol, ahora ello pertenecían por derecho a Hirose y lo obedecían en todo. Nakuru-chan volvió a su forma original, es decir Rubimoon, de todas formas en la noche y con la lluvia nadie lo iba ver, por otro lado Spin se quedó en su "forma falsa" para acompañar a su joven amo.

—¡Busquen a Karasu-chan!— fue la orden que les dio Hirose a ambos.

Yuui se dedicó a buscar a su hijo en los hogares de sus únicos amigos, pero al parecer no estaba en ninguno de esos sitios. El rubio estaba muy arrepentido por lo sucedido, por una estúpida confusión él llamó a Karasu con el nombre de "You-ou" lo que le dolió mucho al muchacho.

Después de una hora de búsqueda, Hirose había localizado el lugar donde se escondía Karasu, el parque del Rey Pingüino. Karasu estaba escondido debajo de la resbaladilla, en ese lugar se resguardó un poco de la lluvia, cuando Hirose vio su figura dio un gran respiro. El muchacho se acercó con suavidad, no quería asustar al otro joven y que huyera lejos. Karasu estaba sentado, él abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho.

—Karasu-chan— exclamó Hirose cuando estuvo cerca, el aludido levantó el rostro, aunque la gorra de su chaqueta cubría sus ojos. Lo único que atinó a hacer el azabache fue aferrarse al cuerpo de Hirose. —Ka-Karasu-chan— exclamo el joven un poco nervioso. Karasu temblaba, Hirose lo abrazó con fuerza. —Yo te amo Karasu-chan— exclamo el muchacho, Karasu se aferró con más fuerza. —Siempre te he amado, y siempre te amaré, tu naciste para mí Karasu-chan— dijo Hirose retirando el gorro de la cara de Karasu, éste estaba llorando con fuerza. —Eres un bebé, Karasu-chan— exclamo con una sonrisa Hirose, el muchacho frotó su cara contra el impermeable de Hirose.

—Pero al menos yo no soy él que usa un impermeable de conejo— se burló Karasu más relajado, él siempre se sentía más calmado cuando Hirose estaba a su lado.

—Tonto— exclamo Hirose con fingida molestia. —Volvamos a casa— dijo Hirose tomando la mano de Karasu pero éste se negó a moverse de su sitio.

—No quiero ir a casa— exclamo Karasu un poco infantil. Hirose lo miró desconcertado.

—No importa, tu padre viene en camino— exclamo Rubimoon descendiendo del cielo, el semblante de Karasu se ensombreció.

—Él está muy preocupado— exclamo Hirose intentado suavizar las cosas.

—Siempre está preocupado— dijo Karasu todavía triste.

La figura de Yuui no tardó en aparecer, lucía cansado y sus ojos estaban muy hinchados de tanto llorar, cuando vio a su hijo se abalanzó contra él, lo estrujó con fuerza y pedía perdón por los errores cometidos, Karasu no dijo nada pero al ver tan destrozado a su padre se dio cuenta de que cometió un error y le devolvió el abrazo. Hirose sonreía satisfecho, siempre odio que Karasu no se llevará bien con su padre.

—Serás capaz de perdonarme—preguntó Yuui aún preocupado. Karasu sonrió.

—Ya no importa papá—respondió el joven, Yuui sonrió finalmente.

Karasu se volteó para tomar de la mano a Hirose, ha tenido esa costumbre desde que lo conoció cuando niños, aunque ahora los dos eran unos jóvenes de dieciséis y catorce años respectivamente, para ellos ese gesto era muy natural; con la otra mano, Karasu sujetó a su padre, así los tres se encaminaron a casa de los D. Flourite, seguidos muy de cerca de Nakuru quién no perdió la oportunidad de meter un poco de cizaña entre los jóvenes tórtolos.


	10. THE Heart

**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia de un Universo Alterno en el cual se mezcla la teoría de que Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li son familiares de "Syaoran". Es un enorme crossover con muchos OC.**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Uso de OC. **

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**The Heart.**

Desde que era una niña pequeña Sakurako demostró su poder mágico, en aquel día especial oficialmente iba a convertirse en la heredera de la magia de su familia, iba brindar honor al clan Li, honrar la memoria de su antepasado, el mago Li Clow Reed, y especialmente, iba a poner en alto el nombre de su abuela, la hechicera más poderosa que existió antes de su nacimiento. Sakurako sólo tenía 10 años, estaba realmente nerviosa, no quería fallar en la ceremonia dónde toda su familia y amigos estarían presentes, en ese estado fue que la encontró su padre.

—¿Sakurako?—llamó su padre a la niña, que estaba con los ojos cerrados sentada en su cama. —¿Estás bien querida?—cuestionó al ver el ceño fruncido de su hija.

—Sólo son… nervios, papá—respondió la niña con una sonrisa que no convenció a su padre, éste la abrazo.

—Nunca olvides el hechizo invencible de la abuela…—murmuró Tsubasa con su hija en brazos.

—_Todo estará bien_—repitió la pequeña con una sonrisa sincera.

El gran evento se realizaría en el jardín de su casa, esté lugar alguna vez perteneció al poderoso mago Clow, su pariente lejano. Sakurako estaba vestida con un traje diseñado por Tomoyo Daidoiji, era una nueva versión de un viejo traje de su amiga Sakura, la niña lucía hermosa en aquel fastuoso vestido.

Los abuelos de Sakurako se acercaron a ella, Shaoran llevaba en brazos la espada de la familia Li mientras que su abuela cargaba en manos el libro de las _Cartas Sakura_.

—Sakurako Li… heredera de Clow—habló Shaoran con gran solemnidad, —demuestra tu poder aquí y ahora, demuestra que eres digna heredera de la magia de todos aquellos antes que tú… —.

Sakurako cerró los ojos, sus abuelos se alejaron un poco, por primera vez Sakurako iba a desplegar todo su poder, cuando era tan sólo una niña de cuatro años logró convocar un círculo mágico pero fue por pocos segundos, ahora ella debía buscar en su interior toda esa magia contenida esperando ser expulsada de su interior.

El viento se volvió denso, el cielo se oscureció, y en el suelo apareció aquella marca conocida por sus familiares… el _círculo mágico_ de Sakurako. El emblema era inusual, básicamente tenía escrito los mismos símbolos que el círculo mágico de Clow, Eriol, Watanuki y Sakura, pero el diseño era diferente, en ambos extremos estaba el símbolo del sol y la luna, la representación de la magia occidental y oriental, pero en el centro lucía un símbolo de alas, el mismo que descansaba en las ruinas del país de la arena.

Los objetos mágicos de los abuelos de Sakurako fueron atraídos hacia ella, su magia hizo reaccionar a cada ser o elemento mágico a su alrededor, los círculos mágicos de los hechiceros se hicieron presentes (Eriol, Hirose, Watanuki, Sakura, Shaoran, Tsubasa), Yukito y Nakuru volvieron a su verdadera forma como Yue y Rubimoon, respectivamente, así mismo, Keroberos, Spinel Sun, Mugetsu, la pequeña Haruka revelaron su verdadera identidad, la magia de Karasu reaccionó de igual modo. Sobre los objetos mágicos entregados por sus abuelos hubo una transformación, la espada brillo, Sakurako tomo la espada y señalo con ella el libro que contenía las _Cartas Sakura_, el libro brillo de igual forma y cambió su color así cómo su diseño, por la parte de enfrente tenía la figura de una bestia alada morada, y por la parte de atrás una luna alada pero sobre la luna resaltaba el símbolo de un corazón; al finalizar el ritual, todo regreso a la normalidad, Yukito se desmayó en brazos de Touya, Nakuru cayó sobre ellos, Suppi fue atrapado por Eriol y Kero por Sakura, Watanuki atrapó a su hija y el pequeño _kudakitsune_.

Frente a Sakurako había dos seres, las bestias del libro se liberaron, la pequeña sonrió emocionada, ella creó con su propio poder a dos bestias guardianas iguales a Keroberos y Yue, o Rubimoon y Spinel Sun. La niña de la flor del cerezo nombró a sus bestias con los nombres de Yukio y Mystic. Yukio era una criatura hermosa, mucho más joven que la apariencia de Yue, su cabello era plateado como la luna pero brillaba con un ligero tono violeta, sus ojos eran curiosos, el izquierdo era una mezcla de rosa y morado, los dos colores podían verse claramente dentro del ojo, mientras que el derecho era de un color sólido morado, su ropa hacía juego con su el brillo de su cabello, eran en tonos blancos y violetas. La bestia guardiana del sol era una mezcla entre un felino y un zorro, su rostro era alargado, al igual que sus orejas, en la oreja izquierda llevaba un pendiente de oro, sobre su pecho estaba el símbolo de un corazón sujeto a su cuerpo con cadenas doradas, sus ojos eran celestes y oscuros, poseía dos alas blancas hermosas que brillaban como el cabello de Yukio, y su cola era un arma mortal, filosa cual cola de dragón. Cuando Sakurako abrazó a las dos criaturas sufrieron una nueva transformación, Yukio ahora era una niña de la edad de Sakurako, con el cabello corto y esponjoso, y en su rostro llevaba gafas sobre dos ojos morados, mientras que Mystic ahora igual de graciosa que las bestias del Sol, Kero y Suppi.

La siguiente sorpresa fue el diseño del libro, ahora era morado con la marca del círculo mágico de Sakurako, dentro las cartas cambiaron por completo, las diecinueve _cartas_ (_Dark, Erase, Watery, Wood, Windy, Mirror, Illusion, Fly, Jump_ obedecían al nuevo guardián de la luna, Yukio, por otra parte _Light, Flower, Glow, Maze, Shield, Sword, Shadow, Firey, Earthy, Thunder_ ahora estaban bajo el poder de Mystic), y por derecho la pequeña niña era su dueña ahora, además que dentro del libro aparecieron 11 cartas mágicas nuevas, completamente creadas por la magia del universo, la magia de la niña del cerezo.

_**The Dream**_

_**The Time**_

_**The Silent**_

_**The Bubbles**_

_**The Sleep**_

_**The Through**_

_**The Song**_

_**The Return**_

_**The Lock**_

_**The Arrow**_

_**The Loop**_

La identidad falsa de Yukio fue nombrada como _Tsukishiro Yuki_, se quedó en custodia de Kinomoto Touya y Tsukishiro Yukito, la pequeña niña no pudo haber sido más feliz, al igual que la querida sobrina de Touya, su niña consentida, el moreno no pudo evitar sentir un cariño natural hacia la pequeña guardiana. De una manera inusual, gracias a la magia de Sakurako nació una nueva familia. La pequeña Mystic se quedó a lado de su dueña para poder protegerla en el futuro, rápidamente congenio con Kero, sus personalidades eran parecidas, ella adoraba todo tipo de comida y el sake. Los primeros años de Yukio fue vestida cómo una princesa por las gemelas Hiragizawa, y uno que otro diseño de su madre, toda la ropa era traída por Akizuki, otra persona que la adorable niña quería cómo a su familia.

Sakurako creció rodeada de amor, adoraba mucho a sus abuelos, disfrutaba mucho los momentos con su abuela Sakura, cuando ella preparaba _hot cakes_ para Kero, Mystic y ella. El abuelo Shaoran siempre tenía tiempo para ella, aunque sólo estuvieran sentados viendo las estrellas, ella disfrutaba su tiempo con él. Tsubasa, su padre, era el más serio, siempre enseñándole los secretos mágicos de la familia, algo que Sakurako adoraba. La madre de Sakurako era una mujer tierna y hermosa, su tío era consentidor, siempre jugando con la pequeña, ella era muy feliz con su familia. Sakurako adoraba a sus amigos, pero cómo ellos eran mayores, había días que no podía verlos, pero nunca estaba sola, siempre acompañada de Mystic, Yuki y Kero, su tío y Yukito eran sus mejores amigos.

El camino de Sakurako estaba trazado para finalmente encontrarse con aquellos que han estado en un viaje sin final.


	11. Paralelo

**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia de un Universo Alterno en el cual se mezcla la teoría de que Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li son familiares de "Syaoran". Es un enorme crossover con muchos OC.**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Uso de OC. **

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Paralelo.**

De un movimiento brusco ellos aparecieron durante una pelea, un grupo de encapuchados se encargaba de luchar contra unas bestias desagradables, ellos podían utilizar magia, pero ese no fue el hecho más sorprendente. Uno de ellos fue atacado de frente, reaccionó rápido usando su magia.

—¡Fai! ¡Es la magia de Fai!—gritó la bolita blanca, incluso el rubio se dio cuenta de ello, realmente era su magia.

La bestia desapareció en segundos con el ataque. Otras se acercaron por la derecha, donde una enorme bestia con forma de un zorro de siete colas parecía proteger a los jovencitos misteriosos, pero ellos eran más fuerte por lo que la bestia zorruna cayó al piso, sin embargo su forma cambió a la de una jovencita, usaba la misma capucha que los demás.

—¡Haruka-chan!—gritó una voz femenina.

Una bestia aprovechó que uno cayó para devorarlo, la joven encapuchada fue a su encuentro, de sus manos comenzó a brotar un brillo, parecía polvo de estrellas pero lo que salió fue una espada, idéntica a la que Syaoran usa.

—Mi espada…—susurró él cuando la vio.

—…_Ratei Shurai…—_conjuró la niña, la bestia quedo atrapada en los rayos y despareció.

Sólo cuando una bestia atacó al grupo recién llegado todos se percataron de su presencia, para la jovencita de la espada idéntica a la de Syaoran era toda una sorpresa. Los recién llegados se colocaron en posición de combate, era hora de dejar de observar y comenzar a pelear.

Las bestias se redujeron en número gracias a Syaoran, Kurogane y Fai, sin embargo como ellos no dejaron claro si eran amigos o enemigos, uno de los jóvenes reaccionó en automático y los atacó con un conjuro, la magia de Fai, el rubio podría defenderse pero antes de hacerlo, el último de ellos se movió rápido ante la reacción de sorpresa de su compañero.

Hubo un enorme estallido que asusto a las bestias restantes, y solas se dieron la tarea de desaparecer. El joven encapuchado protegió a los viajeros del ataque de sus compañeros y salió mal herido.

—¡Hirose-kun!—exclamo la misma niña asustada, el otro chico se quedo congelado.

Syaoran se movió rápido y fue auxiliarlo, Mokona lo acompaño. La niña misteriosa que usa la espada de Syaoran fue ayudar a su amiga, con la espada convoco los poderes de una carta mágica, un suave viento levanto a la otra jovencita, ella parecía estar bien. La chica pasó su brazo por debajo de su hombro y la ayudó a caminar hasta encontrarse con Hirose, el joven herido.

—Sus heridas son serias…—dijo Syaoran cuando tuvo contacto visual con la chica misteriosa.

—Será problemático llevarlos a todo… incluidos ustedes—exclamo la joven en un suspiro, no parecía sorprendida de los actos de su amigo.

Su queja fue escuchada porque de pronto apareció un jovencito de cabellos castaños. Esta persona saludo a todos de manera efusiva y fue el encargado de llevar en brazos a una muy avergonzada Haruka. Por otro lado, el otro jovencito reaccionó y fue a recoger a su amigo, como aún no podía ver su rostro por la capucha, Fai dedujo que estaba molesto por esa manera de retorcer la boca y morderse el labio, un gesto bastante familiar.

La joven misteriosa dijo a los viajeros que podían acompañar al chico "de mal genio" y él los llevaría hasta la casa de los abuelos de Hirose. Fai tomo la palabra y aceptó por todos, la excusa de la jovencita fue que esa casa era enorme, además todavía debía ver al padre de Haruka, quien de seguro la regañaría mucho. Ella se despidió con una risita, para todos fue muy familiar, entonces sólo sonrió, Syaoran sintió que conocía esa sonrisa.

La sorpresas no dejaron de llegar, cuando el grupo de viajeros llegó a casa de Hirose fueron recibidos por dos mujeres, ellas eran idénticas a Tomoyo-hime, o eso se imagino Kurogane al verlas. Para Fai fue una sorpresa, en todo su viaje nunca interactuó con gemelos de forma tan directa.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué rayos sucedió?—exclamo una de ellas posando su mano en la frente del chico herido.

—Seguro fue tu culpa…—agregó la otra, el chico encapuchado se molesto.

—¡Tonto Karasu!—dijeron al unísono mientras que al mismo tiempo lo golpeaban con el puño en la cabeza.

Entonces su identidad fue revelada, los viajeros casi se van de espaldas cuando vieron su rostro idéntico a Kurogane pero que al abrir los ojos después del golpe, poseía unos maravillosos zafiros oscuros. Era una gran confusión porque, los viajeros con magia podían percibir claramente el rastro de la magia de Fai en él, sin embargo su apariencia no correspondía con la de Fai en lo más mínimo, no era posible que fueran "la misma persona".

—Hikari, Yami… les he dicho muchas veces que no torturen al pobre de Karasu-kun—exclamó una voz femenina, madura pero suave. Kurogane abrió mucho los ojos, no cabía ninguna duda, ella si era _Tomoyo_ en otro mundo. La mujer con el rostro de _Tomoyo-hime_ era mucho mayor, no tenía arruga alguna pero era todo una dama, ella se acercó a las gemelas, posó su mano sobre el rostro del joven herido, luego tocó el rostro de Karasu. —Buen trabajo, nos han protegido… no sufras, Hirose estará bien—dijo la mujer con una suave sonrisa.

Karasu siguió a Tomoyo hacia la habitación del menor, las gemelas se quedaron en la entrada para recibir a los viajeros extraños, ellas presintieron que su padre haría aparición en cualquier momento. Las gemelas se introdujeron con los viajeros, había algo en el modo de tratarlos que los incómodo de cierto modo, pero no pusieron mucha atención. Una figura apareció en las escaleras, era un hombre ataviado en ropas europeas, su cabello era algo largo, sujetado en una cola de caballo sobre su hombro, bajo sus anteojos redondos había unos ojos viejos, que brillaban del mismo modo que la mirada de las gemelas, su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa serena, eterna. Detrás del hombre, volaba una criatura que lucía como un gato negro alado.

—Pobrecilla, hizo un gran esfuerzo para llegar hasta aquí… —señaló el hombre mayor mirando de reojo a Mokona Soel en el regazo de Fai.

El hombre indicó a las gemelas que guiarán a los recién llegados a su estudio, ellas compartieron un gesto de duda pero obedecieron al caballero, su padre. Syaoran y Fai tomaron asiento en un sofá doble, Kurogane se quedó de pie, el hombre se sentó en un sillón especial, su favorito desde antaño, a la reunión se agregó el joven castaño, que apareció durante su llegada.

—¿Quién es usted?—preguntó Syaoran, fue el primero en hablar.

—¡Qué imprudencia!—dijo la criatura con forma de gato negro alado, el azabache se rió.

—Mi culpa, dónde están mis modales… —exclamo el caballero sin perder la sonrisa, —éste es Spinel Sun, pero desde hace tiempo de cariño lo apodamos _Suppi_—dijo señalando a la criatura, está frunció el ceño ante la mención del apodo. —Esta persona es _Akizuki Nakuru_… pero ese es un nombre falso, su verdadero nombre es _Rubimoon_—. Nakuru saludó a los presentes con gesto de mano. —Mi nombre, _viajeros_… es Hiragizawa Eriol, bienvenidos a mi hogar—exclamo el caballero.

—Mi nombre es Syaoran—se presento el castaño, —ellos son mis compañeros, Fai-san y Kurogane-san…—los presentó el joven señalando a cada uno de ellos. El hombre sonrió con tristeza. —Está es…—pero antes de presentar a la criatura dormida.

—Mokona… Mokona Modoki—_la recuerdo…. __»_ exclamó el azabache con una sonrisa, el castaño se sorprendió.

—Mokona nos lleva entre los diferentes mundos… —dijo Syaoran secamente, sin ninguna explicación, el hombre frente a él sabía más cosas de lo que aparentaba. —Pero siempre son los mismos —agregó mirando el arete azul de Mokona, —pero esta vez fue diferente…—exclamó inquieto, lo que sucedió no era normal.

—Es por la resonancia mágica…—exclamo Eriol llamando la atención de ambos magos, —éste lugar fue el hogar del mago Clow, uno de los creadores de Mokona, aún en estos tiempos existen magos poderosos que heredaron su magia, yo mismo soy la prueba de la existencia del mago Clow en este mundo—explicó Eriol a los jóvenes viajeros, al parecer los magos comprendieron perfectamente, el joven guerrero sólo fingió entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. —Sakura-san… —, el castaño reaccionó al nombre, —…es la hechicera más poderosa de este mundo, aún más poderosa que el mago Clow en su época… Hace mucho tiempo atrás ella soñó sobre su viaje, y los planes de _Fei Wang Reed_–, ese nombre hizo reaccionar al guerrero frunciendo el ceño, —ella tomo una decisión—continuó Eriol su relato, —…Salvó dos piezas que Fei Wang Reed había desechado sin piedad, clones… —el azabache poso su mirada en Fai y Kurogane, —sus clones…—exclamo con suavidad, ambos hombres reaccionaron ante aquel estamento, —ellos vivieron en este _país_, libres y en armonía… —concluyó el azabache, entre los dos hombres había un aire de incomodidad, nunca creyeron que el cruel mago hubiese hecho clones de todos los viajeros, ellos creían que sólo hizo clones de Sakura-hime y Syaoran. —Jóvenes viajeros… —retomo la palabra el hombre, —yo cuidaré de Mokona hasta el momento que deban partir, son bienvenidos en mi hogar si así lo desean —declaró con una sonrisa.

Los viajeros salieron de aquella habitación, el estudio de Eriol, sólo para encontrarse en la entrada principal a un hombre idéntico a Fai, pero con unas singulares y marcadas diferencias. El hombre estaba hablando con una de las hermanas gemelas, al parecer estaba en busca de una persona. De un pasillo apareció el joven parecido a Kurogane, aún ataviado con su capucha, detrás de él estaba Tomoyo.

—¡¿Karasu?!—exclamo el hombre idéntico a Fai con voz ahogada.

—Aquí estoy padre, no te preocupes…—exclamo el muchacho haciendo notar su presencia a su padre. El hombre abrazó al joven quien al parecer era su hijo.

Finalmente la mirada del _otro_ Fai se cruzó con las orbes azules del mago de Celes, fue el momento preciso de reconocer sus presencias. Fai estaba atónito ante la visión de aquel hombre, el _otro_ simplemente estaba sin palabras.

—_¿Yuui?_—exclamo suavemente el mago, el otro rubio reacciono.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza. —Lo siento… Mi nombre es Yuui pero no soy la persona que estás imaginando— dijo el otro rubio, en sus ojos marrones había cierta agonía, por el rabillo del ojo él observaba la figura galante de Kurogane.

—Tú eres el clon—declaró el moreno con un tono de voz cortante, Yuui sitió escalofríos.

—Padre, de qué están hablando… —intervino Karasu al ver que su padre se encontraba en problemas.

—No es nada grave, hijo mío, no hay de qué preocuparse —exclamo Yuui dedicando una sonrisa para su querido niño. —Por favor, los invito a mi casa por una taza de buen café…—ofreció el rubio a los viajeros. Syaoran declino la invitación de forma cortés, Kurogane ni siquiera lucía interesado, pero Fai estaba ansioso por reunirse con su _clon_.

—Yo iré—declaró Fai decidido a resolver el misterio que envolvía su _otro_ yo de este mundo.

Karasu pidió permiso a su padre para quedarse en casa de los Hiragizawa-Daidoiji porque estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo, el rubio accedió con una sonrisa, en realidad estaba aliviado, en gran medida esperaba evitar la presencia de su único hijo frente a su _original_. Fai fue arrastrado por las gemelas para cambiar sus ropas, en realidad los tres viajeros fueron atrapados por las gemelas, no deseaban que anduvieran paseándose con sus ropas de _viajeros_. Finalmente, cuando Fai estaba vestido de forma decente, en palabras de las gemelas, salió de la gran mansión en camino al hogar de Yuui. El clon de Fai era hermoso, tenía su misma complexión, su cabello que era mucho más corto que el suyo, y sus ojos marrón claro era la diferencia más obvia. Yuui seguía viviendo en el viejo apartamento del edificio Hibiya, en ese lugar crió a su único hijo. El lugar no era pequeño, pero parecía algo insignificante en comparación a la enorme mansión de Eriol, a Fai eso no le interesó. Yuui ecendió la cafetera, Fai se acomodó en el comedor, mientras el otro rubio esperaba que estuviera listo el café, Fai observó a su alrededor.

—No tengo magia… ni un hermano gemelo—declaró Yuui sin quitar la vista de la cafetera, no se atrevió a darle la cara a Fai.

_«__Marrón era el color de ojos de mi madre__»_ pensó Fai con nostalgia. _«__Lo que más me intriga en realidad es el muchacho de nombre Karasu__»_ pensó el rubio con la vista clavada en la espalda de Yuui.

—Estás preguntándote porque mi hijo se parece mucho a esa persona, ¿verdad?—exclamo Yuui aún sin encarar a su _original_. Fai sonrió con tristeza, exactamente era el pensamiento que inundaba su mente. —También te estás preguntando, si mi hijo es el clon de esa persona… y si no fuera el caso, ¿dónde está él?—agregó mientras servía dos tazas de exquisito café caliente.

Fai tomo un sorbo de su bebida, era deliciosa, sonrió ante la textura y el sabor de tan buen café, Yuui no volvió a retomar la palabra, Fai tampoco se atrevió a decir alguna palabra, no deseaba interrumpir la atmosfera entre los dos.

–El clon de… _Kurogane_—, ese nombre sonaba ajeno en sus labios e igual de doloroso.—… él murió hace muchos años… —declaró Yuui sin levantar la mirada, Fai se sorprendió ante aquella noticia. —Yo lo conocí por el nombre de _You-ou Suwa_,… de cariño lo llamábamos _Taka_—añadió con una sonrisa triste. —Karasu es mi único hijo, Watanuki-san me lo entregó después de que la muerte de Taka, él fue creado con magia pero su ciclo de vida es cómo la de cualquier humano…—explicó Yuui esta vez mirando cara a cara a Fai. —Yo amo a Taka, lo seguiré amando hasta el final de mis días, así como amo a mi hijo, Karasu—declaró Yuui, necesitaba expresar cuanto amaba a su familia conformada por su único amor verdadero y su hijo. Fai sonrió ante esa afirmación.

—Entiendo… Eriol-san tenía razón, tú eres feliz aquí… me alegra—con esas palabras Fai dio por resuelto el misterio, el resto de la tarde junto a Yuui se dedicó a beber tranquilamente su café escuchando sobre la vida hogareña de Yuui, la vida que llevo junto al hombre que conoce con el nombre de Taka y su reto más grande, ser padre soltero.

Kurogane estornudo de pronto, según la tradición seguramente alguien estaba hablando sobre él, estaba seguro que esa persona era el mago flacucho mentiroso. El balcón de la habitación de Hirose era hermoso, ese cuarto le perteneció a su abuela cuando era tan sólo una niña, Hirose estaba recostado en la cama, en una silla junto a la cama estaba Karasu, su cuerpo estaba recostado en una espacio de la cama, se quedó completamente dormido. El moreno se encontraba recargado en el barandal del balcón, en su mano tenía una lata de cerveza que le fue ofrecida por una de las gemelas, Tomoyo se le acercó para hacerle compañía.

—Espero que la cerveza esté fría—comentó la mujer, Kurogane no dijo nada, a modo de respuesta dio un sorbo a la bebida. —Eres muy amable al vigilar a Karasu, ese chico es más parecido a su padre de lo que imagina—comentó Tomoyo mirando de reojo al joven azabache que cuidaba de su nieto.

Decir que Kurogane no estaba intrigado por la presencia de Karasu, aunque nunca lo diría abiertamente, en realidad sabía dentro de su corazón que ese muchacho no era su clon, sin embargo era su viva imagen, pero al mismo tiempo era semejante al mago flacucho. Tomoyo observo ese detalle en Kurogane, habló primero con su marido, y él le permitió revelarle la verdad sobre Karasu, era la oportunidad del joven de conocer a su _otra_ figura paterna, debido que él _nació_ cuando su _otro_ padre murió.

—El padre del chico es el clon de ese tipo… —afirmó Kurogane en voz alta, la manera de expresarlo hizo sonreír a la dulce dama.

—Karasu-kun no es humano…—dijo Tomoyo con un rostro serio, aquel gesto hizo recordar a Kurogane sobre su princesa en _Nihon_. —El joven fue creado a partir de magia poderosa… —agregó la mujer recordando la primera vez que conoció a Karasu cuando era un bebé, —… a partir de dos elementos, el primero fue la magia de un poderoso mago que usted conoce bien—declaró Tomoyo, Kurogane comprendió con rapidez, —el segundo elemento fue un brazo cercenado, al parecer éste fue conservado para ese momento—explico la mujer mirando dulcemente al moreno. —El clon de Kurogane-san…—exclamo Tomoyo en tercera persona, atrayendo la atención del guerrero, —… él murió hace muchos años, era un buen hombre, un gran amigo… y seguramente hubiera sido un buen padre… fue su última voluntad no dejar sólo a Yuui-san, es por eso que Karasu-kun nació, él nació para ambos…—exclamo la mujer con suave voz atrayendo la atención de Kurogane. El moreno reflexiono unos momentos sobre la verdad revelada ante él, si lo pensaba seriamente ese niño frente a él era su _hijo_. El parecido era innegable, una mezcla perfecta entre ambos hombres.

Kurogane se acercó a Karasu con suavidad, debido a su naturaleza _shinobi_ era un hombre sigiloso, el joven frente a él estaba profundamente dormido, su mano sostenía con fuerza la mano del joven en cama, Kurogane no pudo evitar acariciar el rostro de Karasu con el dorso de su mano, la piel de Karasu era suave, un poco frío, su cabello era suave. Karasu sintió en ese momento una sensación cálida en su cuerpo, entonces recordó cuando era niño, en sus momentos de desesperación, nunca estuvo sólo, una presencia a su alrededor, siempre estuvo acompañándolo en el camino, un hombre que sólo Sakura podía ver, entonces lloró, lágrimas resbalaron sobre las mejillas del joven, Kurogane sintió un extraño sentimiento de felicidad. Kurogane se ofreció a llevar a Karasu a casa, sin antes despertarlo, en el hogar del joven hechicero, el moreno se encontró con el par de hombres flacuchos, el flacucho de este mundo se alegró al ver a su hijo, y el flacucho que viaja con él se volvió un poco más tímido, en sus ojos azules había un nuevo brillo, un nuevo sentimiento, igual que en los ojos rubíes del moreno.

En la mañana siguiente, Syaoran pidió un favor a Eriol, él deseaba conocer a la Sakura de este mundo, _País de Tomoaeda_. Deseaba conocer a la hechicera que salvó a los clones, el viejo mago sonrió, su pequeño relato sólo era una pequeña parte de lo que su amiga hizo por los viajeros. Eriol le hizo un croquis detallado con la dirección debido que el joven rechazó ser llevado por las guardaespaldas de sus hijas, Yami y Hikari. Syaoran recorrió la ciudad hasta llegar al lugar indicado, estaba algo nervioso, tocó el timbre y espero un momento, una dulce niña misteriosa abrió la puerta, ella tenía el cabello plateado que hacía juego con el color natural gris de sus ojos.

—Hola —saludo tímidamente la pequeña.

—Hola, estoy buscando a Kinomoto Sakura-san—dijo el castaño con una de sus sonrisas más cordiales, la niña ladeo la cabeza.

—Ella no vive aquí desde hace años—declaró la niña, detrás de ella apareció un hombre enfundado en un mandil, Syaoran lo reconoció como _Yukito_. —Está buscando a Sakura-sama—indico la niña para el adulto detrás de ella.

—Lo siento, ella no vive aquí—repitió Yukito. —Si es urgente puedo darte su dirección—agregó con una sonrisa. —Yuki, ve con To-ya y pide que te de la dirección de Sakura-chan—exclamó hacia la niña, ella salió corriendo en busca de la persona mencionada. Después de unos minutos, Syaoran obtuvo la dirección correcta, fue capaz de interactuar con Yukito y Touya, dos rostros que reconocía de otros mundos, el castaño se cuestiono si Eriol le entregó la dirección incorrecta a propósito.

La casa correcta no estaba lejos del primer domicilio, era una casa hermosa que poseía un aura poderosa. Nuevamente Syaoran llamó a la puerta, esta vez la puerta se abrió por sí sola, intrigado entró a la casa sin invitación, al parecer no había nadie en casa, Syaoran camino a través de la sala, en una pequeña mesa había una colección de fotografías, en muchas aparecía Kinomoto Sakura.

—¿Cómo entraste?—dijo una vez a su espalda, su timbre de voz era idéntico al de la princesa de Clow.

—Yo le deje entrar pero creo que no me vio—indico otra voz femenina, pero más aguda.

Syaoran se giró para encarar a esas personas, lo que encontró fue algo inesperado, una joven parecida a Sakura-hime pero con el cabello largo, y a su lado dos criaturas aladas parecidas a _Suppi-chan_, una de ellas era naranja y el otro era de un color morado.

—Estoy buscando a Kinomoto Sakura—indicó Syaoran, fue lo primero que pensó en ese momento.

—Mi abuela no está—indicó la muchacha bajando por completo las escaleras para encarar al chico misterioso.

—¡¿Abuela?!—exclamo Syaoran sorprendido.

—La persona que busca es mi abuela, ella y mi abuelo fueron de compras para preparar la cena—señalo la chica, —puedes esperarla si quiere—añadió al observar el gesto de Syaoran.

Los jóvenes se acomodaron en la sala, entre ellos había cierta tensión, no se desagradaban pero al mismo tiempo se rechazaban cordialmente. Después de un rato la puerta se abrió, las criaturas aladas fueron a ayudar a cargar las bolsas.

—Sakurako, volvimos—saludó una voz masculina, Syaoran creyó escuchar su propia voz.

—¡Abuelo!—exclamo la joven contenta.

El abuelo de esa joven era idéntico a una versión madura del mismo Syaoran, su _yo_ de éste mundo. Detrás de él apareció una hermosa mujer, idéntica a Sakurako pero con la misma edad de quién al parecer era su amado esposo.

—Un invitado—indico la mujer posando la mirada sobre el joven castaño.

—Kinomoto Sakura… Li Shaoran… —dijo la muchacha señalando a los dos adultos. —Ellos son mis abuelos… y, ¿tú quién eres?—exclamo Sakurako al notar que no conocía el nombre de su invitado.

—_Syaoran_—susurró el castaño, casi en un murmullo.

—¿Shaoran? Igual que mi abuelo—exclamo la muchacha.

—Syaoran-kun quédate a cenar con nosotros—dijo el hombre anciano con una sonrisa, guiando su camino a la comida.

—Es una cena familiar… mis padres no tardan en llegar—indicó Sakurako siguiendo a su abuelo.

Syaoran no se negó a compartir la mesa con la curiosa familia, incluso participó en la preparación de la cena, Shaoran era un experto en la cocina, años de práctica haciendo de cenar para su adorada esposa. Después de unas horas arribaron los padres de Sakurako, ella los recibió con besos y abrazos, entonces Syaoran pudo ver la verdad frente a sus ojos… Los padres de Sakurako eran sus padres, los clones del reino de Clow, con una mirada, los dos adultos reconocieron al viajero.

La cena transcurrió normal, había mucho amor alrededor de la joven Sakurako, su familia era realmente unida, y ella adoraba a sus abuelos, en especial a su abuelo, los tiempos junto a él eran sus favoritos. Syaoran no dijo nada sobre la verdad hasta el momento del postre, Sakurako se retiro a su cuarto con triple reacción para sus amigos, estos respondían al nombre de _Kero-chan_ y _Mystic_. Tsubasa, el hijo de Sakura y Shaoran fue el primero en hablar, en realidad fue actuar, abrazó a Syaoran con suavidad, el joven castaño sintió un enorme alivio.

—Gracias…—dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa mientras sostenía al joven entre sus brazos.

—Nunca imaginé que los encontraría…—expresó el joven, Tsubasa-chan se unió al abrazo. Sakura los observó con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. —Usted hizo posible está situación…—agregó Syaoran mirando a la hermosa mujer.

—Fue mi elección… —contestó Sakura con suave voz, —…cuando nació mi querido hijo fui la mujer más feliz del mundo, y mi nieta es encantadora—agregó ensoñada.

—Ella rompió el ciclo—exclamo Shaoran con el brazo alrededor de su esposa. —El día que mi nieta nació cayeron las estrellas y tembló el universo—agregó el joven castaño.

—_Somos libres…_—señalo Tsubasa con una enorme sonrisa llena de paz.

—_Eres libre, Syaoran, no… Tsubasa-kun_—exclamo Tsubasa-chan con la misma expresión de felicidad. —Nosotros estamos juntos ahora, somos felices en este mundo, somos una familia, es tu turno de ir en busca de la felicidad junto a la persona que amas, aquella que te espera… —indico la mujer haciendo una imagen mental de Sakura-hime.

Syaoran no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad, finalmente su eterno viaje había terminado, ahora era libre para volver junto a la persona que lo estaba esperado en una tierra lejana de arena y magia. El preciso momento que se declaró la libertad de Syaoran, Mokona despertó de su letargo, su hermoso arete azul brillaba con gran intensidad la señal de la despedida. Los viajeros fueron atraídos por el poder de succión de Mokona para un último viaje, cada uno se encontraba en un momento diferente, "_Adiós_" fue lo último que dijo Syaoran.

**Epilogo.**

Lo primero que Syaoran notó al despertar después del viaje fugaz desde el _País de Tomoaeda_ fueron los hermosos ojos color jade de la bella princesa del reino de Clow, ella estaba llorando a mares por la felicidad de volverse a encontrar con su querido Syaoran, noches atrás tuvo un sueño, un sueño donde se vio reunida con el hombre que ama, ahora era una realidad. Sakura hime recibió a Syaoran con un enorme abrazo, él sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando la rodeo en sus brazos, ambos cayeron al piso llenos de alegría. Los compañeros de Syaoran vieron por completo la escena, estaban satisfechos, sin notarlo ellos mismos eran transportados a otro mundo.

El cielo oscuro estaba cubierto de estrellas, un saludo lejano desde otro mundo, el guerrero y mago fueron trasladados al mundo de _Nihon_, era tiempo que el joven _shinobi_ regresará finalmente a su hogar, donde se encontraba su princesa, Fai no tenía a donde volver, con un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia intentó despedirse del moreno cuando observo que era recibido por Tomoyo hime, sin embargo, antes de desaparecer del campo de vista de Kurogane, éste lo atrajo hacia él para plantarle un beso en los fríos labios, una promesa de un nuevo hogar, juntos en _Nihon_. Fai no pudo evitar llorar por un rato, la felicidad lo embargaba.

Sakurako leía un libro en su habitación, su abuelo estaba en el estudio leyendo el mismo libro, _El único y futuro rey_, su abuela estaba en la cocina preparando una deliciosa cena, esta vez iban a tener una reunión familiar extensa, familia y amigos cercanos estaban nuevamente invitados a su hogar como todos los años, en pocas horas llegaría Watanuki acompañado de Haruka y su querido Doumeki, así como Yuui con Karasu quien ahora vivía con Hirose en el mismo edificio que su padre, los abuelos de Hirose así como sus tías y padres estarían presentes, sus abuelos maternos, sus padres, su tío Touya junto con Yukito, y la adorada Yuki, quién en realidad es Yukio, todos estaban invitados. La joven sonrió al cielo cuando apareció la primera estrella, una hermosa pluma de un ave en el cielo floto hasta su habitación cuando diviso la figura de sus tres mejores amigos en el mundo, ella salió a su encuentro. La pequeña pluma se posó sobre el libro de _The Heart_, algunas de las cartas _Sakurako_ estaban ahí junto a la espada de la familia Li que heredero la niña del cerezo.

"_Todo estará bien"_

**FIN**

**Epilogo (extra –alternativo–).**

Mokona despertó en brazos de Watanuki, su viaje había terminado, su misión fue cumplida, finalmente pudo regresar a casa, pero en su corazón iba a extrañar a sus amigos de aventuras, a Syaoran, el niño valiente que desafío el destino por amor; Fai, el hombre que cambió su corazón gracias al cariño de otros; Kurogane, el hombre que aprendió el significado de la verdadera fuerza, y finalmente, Sakura, la niña que espero por el amor de su vida. Mokona no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido en el _País de Tomoaeda_, pero estaba feliz, sentía un extraño sentimiento de calidez.

Una nueva aventura iba a comenzar para la pequeña Mokona, su hermoso pendiente rojo regreso a ella, era una réplica para el_ futuro_, la Mokona negra sería de nuevo el custodio de las memorias del viaje entre dimensiones, esta vez ambas Mokona estarían juntas en la aventura junto a una tercera Mokona, ella no era pequeña, pero si redonda y esponjosa, además de alegre, la misión de la joven era recorrer los mundos para mantener el nuevo equilibrio, sin parar, de un mundo a otro, siempre avanzando hacia el frente.

**FIN**


End file.
